


There, there

by FilippaJo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 90s, A lot of talking, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternative is always the best way, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Indie Music, M/M, Music Nerds, Musical References, POV Alternating, Redeemed Ben Solo, References to Drugs, Rock Stars, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilippaJo/pseuds/FilippaJo
Summary: O ano é 2004. Kylo Ren é o guitarrista líder da Tie Fighters, a banda de pop-rock  responsável pelo hit "I can take whatever I want", mais tocado da Billboard naquele verão. A aspirante a atriz Rey é aficcionada por música, mas só tem um pequeno problema: ela odeia pop-rock. E despreza quase tudo que está perto do Top 10. O destino, ou melhor, Poe Dameron, faz os dois se encontrarem numa festa. O resultado...Bem, citando Luke, "this is not going the way that you are expecting"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Epílogo - Olha o pesado...!

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso [1]-> esta é uma fic em português, a minha honrada lingua mãe, mas que me parece estrangeira para a temática #Reylo. Me sinto, inclusive, meio idiota usando a língua de Clarice (a Lispector), Clarice (a Falcão) E Vaslesca Popozuda para escrever uma fic. 
> 
> Aviso [2] -> ser em portugues não vai tirar os termos em ingles dela. Nem o fato de ela ser meio que ambientada nos EUA. Falando em bom ingles: deal with it.
> 
> Aviso [3]-> `ah, mas pq vc nao escreveu em ingles, entao?`. eu tentei. mas ficou oh, uma bosta. 
> 
> Aviso [4]-> Essa é minha primeira fic #Reylo e eu já comecei no tiro, porrada e bomba. Espero que gostem!

**Epílogo - But first...**

Ben Solo se tornou adulto aos 15 anos. Não, não foi um tipo de ritual de passagem sexual ou quando aprendeu a dirigir (aos 12, inclusive). Ben Solo se tornou adulto aos 15 anos no meio de uma briga. Não, não foi quando tomou seu primeiro porre (isso já havia acontecido nos seus 13 anos). Ben Solo se tornou adulto aos 15 anos no meio de uma briga, depois de escutar o seu tio dizer, aos gritos a seguinte frase “seu avô se suicidou. E você está se esforçando para seguir o mesmo caminho…”. 

Anakin Skywalker tinha sido o maior ídolo do pequeno Ben Solo - posto que só perdia, muito às vezes, para Han ou Leia - dependia do dia. Ben aprendeu a tocar guitarra e baixo porque foram os instrumentos que tornaram seu avô famoso. Ele se enterrou no mundo do blues e do country porque eram esses os gêneros que Anakin tocava. Não que não escutasse rock, principalmente grunge, mas o que o fazia querer tocar eram as mesmas composições que fizeram o avô ser maior do que todos. E, até aquela tarde chuvosa e fria de outono, Ben Solo nunca havia ouvido falar de suicídio.

Ok, mentira, ele havia mais do que escutado falar de suicídio - principalmente na sua própria cabeça, essa era uma palavra de grande recorrência - mas ele nunca tinha, de fato, ouvido o termo sendo ligado à morte de Anakin Skywalker. Ben lembrava muito pouco do avô e um pouco mais da sua morte, ele tinha 6 anos. Ele lembrou da notícia, dos fãs na frente de sua casa, das homenagens na televisão, das horas incontáveis no banco do campo aberto onde foi o seu velório. Filas de fãs, enrolados em posters, bandeiras da Inglaterra, flores, flores e mais flores. Ben passou a odiar flores escuras. Quaisquer que fossem.

Ele lembrava do silêncio de sua mãe no dia que recebeu a notícia repentina. Depois de suas milhares entrevistas a revistas como Rolling Stone, onde “abriu o coração” para falar da sua relação ruim com o recém-falecido pai. Foi uma sensação que o acompanhou durante toda a vida: a de saber sobre os sentimentos mais íntimos de Leia Organa por meio de entrevistas para revistas, jornais e televisão. Mesmo assim, a palavra suicídio ficou de fora. Nem mesmo o termo overdose usaram. Foi apenas uma “morte repentina”. 

“Seu avô se suicidou.E você está se esforçando para seguir o mesmo caminho…”. Depois disso, nada mais pareceu fazer sentido. É estranho, pensar na morte a partir desta perspectiva, da perspectiva de alguém que opta por não mais querer viver. Não só estranho, como abriram portas perigosas para Ben. A partir deste dia, a dúvida maior que sempre pairou em sua cabeça ganhou vida e um lar em sua mente: será que vale a pena mesmo estar vivo?

Em menos de um ano, Ben descobriu, à revelia de Leia ou Luke, que Anakin tinha dado um tiro na sua própria cabeça. Assim, do nada. Não deixou carta. Não deixou aviso. Não deixou um álbum de despedida, com canções cheias de significado. Apenas saiu de cena. Para Ben, e isso já dizia muito sobre a fase que Ben estava passando, seu avô preferiu tirar a própria vida à passar os anos que restavam do lado do seu neto que o adorava. E saber disso, saber que os outros podem fazer o que quiserem com suas vidas e você sempre estará sozinho, tornou Ben Solo adulto.

* * *

Rey, por sua vez, nunca soube ser outra coisa a não ser adulta. Desde criança, negligenciada por seus pais que viviam em um mundo próprio de festas e drogas, todas as que podiam comprar - e algumas que não podiam, inclusive. Aos seis anos, Rey fazia a limpeza da casa, aos oito, já era responsável pelas compras e contas do apartamento. Aos 10, ela já sabia que, quando seus pais estavam na “fase boa” - os dois meses que conseguiam passar limpos - ela tinha que roubar o dinheiro deles e guardar, senão não haveria comida na fase ruim. Ela aprendeu isso, infelizmente, passando por essas fases ruins sem comida. 

Para Rey, o pior desses meses “bons” não era nem que os pais voltassem para as drogas, mas que prometessem a ela que nunca mais o fariam novamente. Toda vez era assim. E mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que não seria permanente, mesmo sabendo que a esperança não levaria a lugar algum, Rey ansiava por esses dois meses limpos, que era quando ela “tinha” os pais dela. Quando sua mãe a levava para comprar roupas ou para tomar sorvete no deck da praia. Era quando eles faziam planos e mais planos e mais planos, de viagens que nunca foram feitas, negócios que nunca foram abertos, estudos que nunca foram completados, uma vida em família que nunca foi vivida. A força que movia Rey era a de esperar que os próximos dois meses seriam os definitivos, seriam os duradouros, e que seus pais seriam dessa forma para sempre. 

Aos 13 anos, quando, efetivamente, foi tirada da casa dos genitores à força, por insistência de uma professora de teatro da escola, Rey já sabia a diferença entre heroína, crack, cocaína “boa” e a adulterada. Ela sabia a “cotação” de todas as substâncias na “lojinha” do vizinho traficante, Unkar Plutt. Ela sabia como trocar resistência de chuveiro, pagar todas as contas de casa - renegociar algumas - e como consertar a calefação. E eram coisas que ela certamente, não queria saber. 

No dia que ela saiu de casa, ou melhor, no dia que o Serviço Social bateu na porta do quarto-e-sala mofado que morava na época, seus pais nem estavam lá. Eles estavam chapados na sala de Plutt, no apartamento de cima. Rey colocou todos os seus pertences (duas camisetas, um jeans, um casaco, um discman quebrado e alguns CDs) em uma mochila e, guardada por dois funcionários do Serviço Social, esperou por seus pais. Quando eles chegaram, quase duas horas depois - duas difíceis horas de interrogatório silencioso e olhares de pena dos adultos responsáveis do Serviço Social - eles nem chegaram a perceber que havia dois oficiais na sala. Logo perguntaram para Rey algo sobre o almoço - já era noite. Rey foi levada de lá, sua mãe chegou até mesmo a dar um tchau fraco com a mão, enquanto seu pai estava quase desmaiado na cadeira da mesinha da cozinha. Sem choro. Sem desespero. Sem promessas. Um grandessíssimo nada. 

Rey sempre foi a adulta da casa, mesmo. E adultos não podem chorar, podem?


	2. Existe 3 tipos de pessoa. E você é nenhuma delas.

Sexta à noite, e Ben Solo não tinha mais nada para fazer. Ok, ele tinha. Na verdade, tinha uma lista absurda de coisas para fazer, com o lançamento do novo single da sua banda (single este que estava num álbum que já tinha estourado em todas as listas de mais vendidos do país), mas não estava com energia para essas atividades. O mais estranho de ter se tornado músico profissional - como seu avô, sua mãe e seu tio - era que a música tinha ficado em segundo plano, renegada a mais uma atividade de negócios. Nunca em sua vida Ben acreditou que ele teria preguiça e não teria vontade de ensaiar algum instrumento. Mas essas sensações se tornaram comuns nas últimas semanas. A preparação para a turnê também cansava muito. Eram quase 10 horas por dia, isso sem contar no tempo passado para, de fato, gravar o álbum, filmar clipes e fotos de divulgação. Ou seja, por mais que gostasse do pessoal da banda (e ele gostava, uns 65% do tempo, que era um recorde em se tratando de Benjamin Organa Solo), era demais pedir que ele passasse também essa sexta à noite ao lado deles.

Assim, ele acabou optando por aceitar o convite de Poe Dameron, um amigo de infância, produtor musical (e ocasional baterista-estepe) na sua label para o que era para ser uma “saida rapida, pra gente saber o que esta rolando na vida um do outro”. Poe, como sempre, escondeu o jogo de Ben até a última hora. E o que eram para ser um whisky em “um bar bem pertinho da sua casa, você nem vai precisar sair de carro”, virou umas garrafas de whisky “aqui em casa, vem de táxi” e depois muitas garrafas de bebidas aleatórias e whisky em “um luau na praia na frente da casa de uns amigos, eu pago seu táxi”. O resultado foi o de sempre: Ben deslocado, no meio de um grupo de pessoas já bebadas, em volta de uma fogueira (provavelmente ilegal) e de algumas geladeiras de bebidas. 

Ser do tamanho de Ben naquele ambiente já era um chamariz por si só. Não bastasse pelo leve inconveniente de que Ben Solo era famoso. A Tie Fighter estava tocando todo minuto nas rádios, o clipe, que consistia em Ben e a banda numa praia em P&B, tocando na MTV sempre (ah, ainda tinha o extra de Ben ser filho de celebridades, mas isso era questão para outro momento). Alguns amariam essa atenção, e muito provavelmente neste alguns estaria incluído o Ben de 18 anos de idade, mas o Ben adulto, de 28 anos, simplesmente queria sumir. 

Naquela situação, no meio de sussurros e dedos apontando, ele resolveu fazer o razoável, que era afanar uma garrafa de Jack Daniels, uma toalha que estava jogada em algum ponto ao lado da fogueira e ir sentar o mais afastado possível. Perto das pilhas de bolsas e casacos - e um violão brilhante, cheio de adesivos. Ben nem deu tempo para que as pessoas do luau falassem com ele. 

Os 28 anos de fama - mesmo que boa parte deles tenham sido fruto de uma fama involuntária - tinham ensinado à Ben as melhores rotas de saída em casos como aquele. Sentado, olhando para o mar, com a garrafa na mão, o rapaz se prometeu que ficaria ali até chegar na metade da garrafa, então se despediria de Poe.

Quando estava no meio da garrafa, ele percebeu um burburinho acontecendo: quatro pessoas mais animadas se dividiram do grupo principal da festa e iam, gritando e rindo, em direção à água. Ben levantou para entender do que se tratava, mas eram apenas aquilo, um grupo de pessoas animadas - gritaria em uma festa assim sempre poderiam dizer outra coisa. Para a surpresa de exatas zero pessoas, Poe estava entre elas. Com uma preguica maior do que a energia para ir correndo até o seu amigo e ir embora, Ben voltou, de costas, ao seu ponto inicial e sentou-se novamente.

\- Aposto 50 dólares que eles vão ficar pelados até o final da noite - disse uma voz feminina ao seu lado. 

Ben só não caiu para o lado porque tinham muitas bolsas - e um violão - empilhados. Em algum momento, uma garota que ele nem lembrava de ter visto na festa, se materializou em pé na lateral direita da toalha. Ele olhou para cima, a mão direita na testa, como uma viseira. Ela era alta - não tanto quanto ele, mas ainda alta, tinha os cabelos escuros, usava um jeans claro que lhe parecia direto dos anos 90, e uma blusa com listras horizontais amarela e branca. A resposta dele, apesar de silenciosa, pareceu convidativa para a garota que circulou a toalha e foi para a sua frente, indo em direção às bolsas.

\- Sério, pode apostar - disse ela, procurando algo nas bolsas.

\- Essa é uma certeza muito específica para se ter sobre outras pessoas. - ele falou, franzindo a testa. O tom distante.

\- Quando uma das pessoas é o seu melhor amigo há 5 anos e mora com você há um, não é assim tanto tão estranho - disse ela, de bom humor. 

\- Ok - disse ele, levemente assustado. Ele estava contando os minutos para aquela garota pedir um autografo seu. E ele não estava afim.

Outra coisa que Ben aprendeu dos seus anos na fama era que, quando estavam na frente de uma celebridade, as pessoas podiam reagir de três formas: catatônicas, histéricas ou artificiais. As catatônicas ficavam apenas apontando, sem reação, como se ele fosse um fantasma, as histéricas, e Ben realmente não gostava das histéricas, falavam mais alto, quase gritando, como se o fato de ser de uma banda o tornasse surdo. Já as artificiais eram aquelas que fingiam naturalidade, mas encontravam uma forma de avisa-lo que sabiam quem ele era no meio da conversa, normalmente pedindo um autografo, uma foto ou, as mais ousadas, um beijo. Rey tinha de tudo para ser a terceira opção, já que, até o momento, ela não tinha parado de falar, tratando-o como um comum. 

= Existem alguns tipos de bebado, o Finn - ela apontou para um rapaz negro que se apoiava em Poe - é o bebado nudista. Principalmente quando tem vodka no meio.

\- Ahn.. - ele olhou para a própria garrafa. Por um minuto, ele se perguntou se ela também era do tipo de bebada nudista, principalmente porque a garota estava esticada por cima dele, mas achou melhor engolir essa questão.

\- AHA! Estava procurando isso! - ela deu um pulinho e se pendurou por cima de Ben para pegar o violão cheio de adesivos. - Poe vai pirar quando souber que encontrei!

Ela ficou em pé, na frente de Ben, o violão na mão esquerda e, pela primeira vez, olhou para ele. Como se o tivesse reconhecendo. Ben fechou os olhos, esperando a reação. 

\- Você tem um rosto conhecido. Eu te conheço de algum lugar? - ela franziu o rosto. Ben virou o rosto para encara-la, sem responder. - Você é amigo da Rose e da Paige?

\- Não, não conheço elas… - aquele papo estava ficando bem surreal. Como ela não o havia reconhecido?

\- Então é amigo do Poe…? - disse ela, visivelmente incomodada.

\- Poe Dameron? Ele que me convidou!

\- Sim! Sim, o Poe! Você foi na festa de aniversário dele mês passado? - disse ela, ainda incomodada.

\- Não? - disse ele, lembrando que estava em um lançamento durante essa festa. E teve que compensar a “gravíssima ofensa” de não ter ido à festa, comprando um presente excessivamente caro para Poe. Mais precisamente, um novo conjunto de bateria.

\- Você sabe tocar? - ela perguntou, olhando do violão para Ben. E foi ali que ele suspeitou que, talvez, ela não soubesse quem ele era. Não era possível, ela estava fingindo dessa forma.

\- Algumas músicas - ele respondeu vago, querendo saber até onde a ela iria. 

\- Ah, que bom! Então eu posso tocar! - ela se sentou, aninhou o violão no colo. Ben tinha que admitir que era uma cena que poderia assistir sempre, ela com o violão. Combinava. E a deixava mais bonita.

\- Por que?

\- O Poe só me deixa tocar o violão quando tem alguém que sabe tocar perto de mim.

\- Tipo motorista iniciante?

\- Exatamente como o motorista iniciante - disse ela, impaciente, fazendo um tipo de careta - Caso eu quebre alguma parte do seu precioso violao de um milhão de dólares, usado por membros da realeza britânica, sueca e espanhola, com as minhas, “mãos pequenas de princesa da disney” - ela fez aspas no ar para falar a última frase. 

\- É a cara do Dameron… - disse ele, reparando nas mãos da garota. Eram mesmo pequenas, mas de princesa da Disney? - Mas ele não é exatamente um bom violonista. Nem guitarra ele sabe tocar - disse Ben, verdadeiro e com um leve desdém. Poe Dameron era bom em quase tudo, mais bonito do que Ben, mais popular do que Ben, mais falante do que Ben, até mesmo preferido por Leia em comparação a Ben. A única coisa que Ben sabia que era melhor do que Poe, era em tocar violão. 

\- Eu sei. Eu queria aprender bateria. Mas fui vetada, estou proibida de respirar perto da bateria nova dele. Ele demorou três aulas só para me deixar pegar no violão. 

\- E quantas aulas você já teve..? 

Seis. - ela falou emburrada - Sei tocar uma música já! E já é melhor do que aquela bosta de música que eles estão escutando - ela apontou para o grupinho que dançava com um som ligado - “HEY, troca o Tie Fighter aí!” - ela gritou para o grupo.

Que? - Ben estava mais confuso do que surpreso. 

É, Tie Fighter, aquela banda da “I can take whatever I want”. Nada contra, eles não são ruins. Só são meio genéricos. - ela tocou todas as cordas do violão de uma vez, um barulho levemente suave saiu do instrumento.

É mesmo? - uma das sobrancelhas dele estava no alto da testa.

O Finn me obrigou a baixar o álbum deles. Deve ter umas, o que? Três músicas decentes? O problema é essa porra de “I can take whatever I want”’ (Ela cantarolou um pouco a canção que Ben sabia de cor, por ter, literalmente, composto a porra da música) Ela toca toda hora na rádio. Só nesse luau já tocaram três vezes.

Quer dizer que ser popular torna ela ruim? - Ben precisava defender o seu trabalho.

Não… Não é uma música ruim. Ela só toca muito no rádio…

Você sempre pode trocar de estação… 

Não quando você trabalha na rádio - disse ela, azeda.

Bem, faz parte… - ele levantou os ombros.

Essa seria a dica definitiva de que, de fato, a garota não havia reconhecido Ben. Caso a amiga-de-Poe não tivesse falado o seguinte:

\- Ah, meu nome é Rey. Só Rey mesmo. - ela estendeu a mão direita por cima do violão - E você é..?

Naquele momento, Ben tinha duas opções, ou mentia a sua identidade, ou contava a verdade, se apresentando como Kylo Ren. O que possivelmente deixaria a garota sem graça. Ele escolheu, e Ben Solo era especialista nisso, a terceira via.

\- Benjamin. Mas pode me chamar de Ben - ele apertou firme a mão pequena da garota. Mão de princesa da Disney. Sua mão quase encobriu a de Rey. Só Rey.

\-  Muito prazer, Benjamin - ela sorriu - Hoje, você terá a honra de testemunhar meu primeiro, possivelmente único, extremamente exclusivo, pocket show. - ela tocou uma nota BEm errada - Já deixo dois avisos de antemão: eu não sei tocar ou cantar direito. E se alguma corda do violão quebrar, eu vou colocar a culpa em você. 

Ela sorriu, e pôs-se a tocar. Intrigado, porém completamente dragado pela garota, Ben tomou um gole generoso do whisky, enquanto esperava pelo show. Aquela seria uma noite interessante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na minha mente, a Tie Fighter tem a sonoridade do Simple Plan. Mas um pouco mais genérico. 
> 
> E, na minha mente, Ben Solo é exatamente o Adam neste shoot ´[https://www.thefashionisto.com/photo-shoot/adam-driver-2017-british-gq/]. 
> 
> Os próximos capitulos vão ter uma excessiva quantidade de referencias musicais. E uma ainda mais excessiva quantidade de referências à Radiohead #tejemavisados


	3. Quem nunca, não é mesmo?

Cada um faz uma loucura depois de beber por algumas horas seguidas. No caso de Rey, a loucura era tocar e cantar “Psycho Killer” na frente de um completo estranho. Ou quase completo, já que ela, pelo menos sabia três coisas sobre ele, seu nome é Benjamin - excelente nome, devia acrescentar. É amigo do Poe, ou seja, tem referências. E é muito, muito, muito, muito bonito. Tipo um 12 de 10, se ela fosse a pessoa a dar essas notas ridículas que homens machistas costumam dar para mulheres (ela era um 8 de 10, muito obrigada, querido júri. Sem mais provas. Talvez 7 de 10 naquela noite específica.).

O problema é que Rey não podia colocar todo esse mico na conta da bebida.Ela estava bebendo desde o meio da tarde num “esquenta pós-teste” com Finn? Sim. Mas ela tinha perdido a conta do número de bebidas que tinha tomado? Também sim. Só que ela estava bebendo água entre os drinks. E sua cabeça estava longe do estado caótico e odioso que costuma ficar quando ela bebe. Noves fora, ela estava cometendo o pecado de estar era sóbria demais para aquela situação.

Por que cantar aquela música? Porque era a única que sabia. A resposta às vezes era simples assim. Poe, de fato, não tinha ensinado muito a ela. E as tais aulas que ela havia comentado se tratavam mais de umas meia-horinha que Rey passava na casa do amigo depois do trabalho. Quando ambos estavam esperando pela saída de Finn, o futuro-ex-marido de Poe.

É aquilo, tá no inferno, abraça o capeta. Esse capetão de 1,90m.

A execução, no entanto, foi menos pior do que ela imaginava. Isso porque, o surpreso e muito, muito, muito bonito (“so pretty I could cry”1), Benjamin (que nome mais lindo, gente) logo reconheceu a música e passou a cantar junto, rindo. No momento do “fa, fa fa fa fa….”, ele já estava batendo o pé direito no chão. No segundo verso, ele já estava cantando mais alto que ela - o que, de fato, fez a situação ficar melhor do que o esperado, já que ele cantava melhor do que ela.

Será que ele era um daqueles amigos músicos do Poe? 

Ela fez questão de cantar a parte em francês inteira, fazendo caras e bocas. Era o David Byrne afinal de contas! No final da música, ela apenas fez efeitos sonoros com a boca, já que não lembrou dos acordes. Ela perdeu um pouco do ritmo e tocou metade das notas erradas? Sim. Mas ela, pelo menos, cantou muito mal para compensar? Também. Porém foi divertido demais. E, para ela, a noite já teria valido a pena, só de ter conseguido fazer aquele rapaz, que parecia tão sozinho e excluído sentado naquele ponto tão longe da atividade da festa, se soltar um pouco. 

\- Obrigada, obrigada! Espero ter passado na audição [2]- disse ela, se curvando para o rapaz, que bateu palmas, ainda rindo.

\- Parabéns, você acabou com Talking Heads - disse ele, ainda sorrindo. Rey não soube reagir, não sabia se era sério ou piada. Ela mirou os olhos do rapaz, e percebeu um brilho por trás do chocolate, um olhar brincalhão - David Byrne ficaria muito orgulhoso. 

\- Ele é, afinal, o meu segundo David preferido da música! - disse ela, apoiando o violão nas bolsas, na lateral do rapaz.

\- Peraí, é só isso o pocket show? - disse ele, as duas mãos viradas para cima - Eu com certeza paguei por mais!

\- Vai ter que ser por hoje! - ela se esparramou com um “puf” alto na toalha vermelha ao lado dele. Ele continuou olhando para ela, as mãos ainda viradas para cima, numa pose de “então?” - O Poe só me ensinou essa música!

\- Devo dizer que ele é um péssimo professor. Psycho Killer é muito difícil para ser a primeira música de alguém - disse ele, olhando para ela e depois para o violão - Ele deveria ter começado com Blitzkried Bop [3]...

\- Nossa, valeu, uma música de três acordes - ela cantarolou o começo de Blitzkrieg Bop. Ela sentiu a garganta seca ao ver o rapaz se levantando.- Era entre Psycho Killer ou Hotel California...

\- Duas músicas bem difíceis para aprender a usar o violão, de qualquer forma - disse ele, limpando parte da calça que estava com areia. Uma garrafa de Jack Daniels vazia nas mãos - Você poderia ter tocado bem um Ramones.

\- Então você é músico? - perguntou ela para Ben, olhando para cima, e ele parecia muito mais alto do que o normal.

\- Eu toco uns instrumentos aqui e ali - o tom era simples, quase humilde

\- InstrumentoS? Quais? - a sensação na boca do estomago da Rey era ao mesmo tempo de “ah meu deus, ele é incrivel” e de “ah meu deus, que merda eu acabei de fazer?”. 

\- Uns - disse ele, evasivo. Um sorriso se formava no canto da boca

\- Uns é muito vago. Tem uma grande diferença entre saber tocar violão e piano. Saber tocar saxofone e trompete. Mas também pode ser guitarra, baixo, bateria, gaita e ukulele - disse ela, um desespero DE LEVE começando a formar na sua cabeça.

\- Sim.. Sim. Não. Sim. Sim. Sim. Sim. Sim. E sim, mas para que eu vou tocar ukulele? - o sorriso enviesado estava lá. 

\- Pera, você é músico profissional? - ela gritou, enquanto ele dava de costas, rumando para o espaço da festa.

\- Não sei, eu sou? [4] - ele virou de lado para ela ao falar isso, e se voltou novamente para o caminho da festa.

Se fosse possível, Rey queria cavar um buraco para chegar até a China. Nem precisava ser a China. San Francisco já tava de bom tamanho. Podia ser o Havaí também, ou Bora-Bora. Qualquer lugar que não fosse aquela praia. Naquele luau. Rey se lembrou de quando foi no karaokê com Rose e Paige, logo que chegou na cidade. A animação de estar reunida com Finn, conhecendo os amigos dele, fez com que Rey logo fosse para o palquinho, escolheu logo Total Eclipse of the Heart, porque go hard ou go home. Logo depois dela, Paige subiu no palco. E ela cantava se não exatamente, pelo menos ligeiramente melhor que Mariah Carey. Cada nota correta da irmã de Rose fazia Rey se esconder cada vez mais atrás da mesa. Nunca mais Rey foi em karaokes com Paige.

Coincidentemente, a garota também lembrou do teste que tinha feito aquela manhã. Eram sensações bem parecidas.

E o pior é que o cidadão era amigo do Poe, o que significava que taí uma pessoa que ela teria que encarar novamente em festas. Mas OK, né, gente, dá pra evitar os eventos sociais por uns cinco anos. Ela conseguiria fazer isso. De qualquer forma, ela pensaria nisso na próxima vez que o visse - que seria muito provavelmente, daqui a cinco anos. 

Ou não? Ou não. O multi instrumentista de preto Benjamin estava voltando para o seu lugar na toalha vermelha. Uma garrafa de Jack Daniels (outra?) na mão esquerda, um copo de plástico vermelho na direita, um sorriso no rosto. E ela sabia que ele tinha a cara exata do seu futuro-coracao-partido. 

\- Acho que depois de uma performance dessa, a artista merece uma bebida - disse ele, oferecendo o copo vermelho para ela antes de sentar, dentro havia uma latinha fechada de cerveja.

\- É. Acho que estou sóbria demais para a vergonha que acabei de passar - disse ela, abrindo a latinha e tomando quase metade da cerveja de uma vez só.

\- Só se passa vergonha quando se está sóbrio - disse ele, sentando e inclinando a garrafa como forma de brinde. - Bêbado cria história pra contar. 

\- Ou pra esquecer… - ela falou baixo.

* * *

**Notas de rodapé**

Para quem não conhece -  [ Psycho Killer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O52jAYa4Pm8)

Nota 1 - Referência a esse  [ episódio de Friends ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05RNUMWJHMY)

Nota 2 - “I hope we passed the audition” foi o que  [ John Lennon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D60xWhSWV80) falou no final do último concerto dos Beatles, no rooftop.

Nota 3 - Blitzkrieg Bop, mais conhecida como [ Hey, Ho, Lets Go. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iymtpePP8I8)

Nota 4 - Uma referência a Flip Zimerman no  [ final desta cena ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yV5UTHVjMME) .


	4. Só pode escolher um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz que tenham pessoas lendo! YAY!

Em retrospecto, Ben poderia dizer que a razão por detrás da sua decisão de voltar para conversar com Rey não era razão coisa alguma. Era um sentimento. E um bem forte: liberdade. Ela claramente não sabia quem ele era, muito menos quem era a sua família, nem a sua banda. Isso significava que, literalmente pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele não seria definido por nada disso, apenas por ele mesmo. Por quem ele era. E isso era um fato completamente inédito. Tão inédito, que ele nem sabia como agir. Ele levava um drink para ela? E se ela achasse que ele tinha batizado a bebida?O que ela estava bebendo antes? 

Ben estaria mentindo se falasse que não estava com o orgulho ferido pelas opiniões da garota sobre a Tie Fighter, e sobre específicamente seu trabalho. Mas aquela era uma oportunidade muito inédita para Ben deixar de lado. A chance de ser ele mesmo. Sem nenhuma amarra. 

Uma parte dele - e uma nada desprezível - também tinha resolvido voltar porque ele achou Rey adorável e sexy. Sendo bem direto assim. Bonita era uma palavra muito vazia para descrevê-la. Depois de muitos anos convivendo com modelos e atrizes, Ben não se deslumbrava tanto com beleza física. Não que não fosse importante, mas era só mais um atributo. E Rey era bem mais do que só bonita, ela era … leve. Ela o ganhou no pocket show. O que o atraiu feito um ímã foi a mistura da escolha da música com a apresentação, sem ritmo, com as notas erradas, desafinada, mas cheia de energia e animação dela. O sotaque britânico só deixava tudo um pouco melhor. 

Ao voltar, percebeu que Rey estava constrangida. Enquanto ambos bebiam, olhando para o mar e para parte da festa que tinha migrado para mais perto da areia molhada - e mais longe deles, ela parecia desconfortável. Ben tinha que quebrar o gelo rápido, caso quisesse continuar ali. E Ben era tão habilidoso em quebrar gelo quanto um peixe é habilidoso na bicicleta.

\- Afinal, o que você odeia tanto na Tie Fighter? - a frase saiu muito mais como uma agressão e menos como a pergunta curiosa que era. Caralho, Ben, não acerta uma também.

\- Eu não disse que odeio - ela falou, séria, despejando o resto da cerveja no copo vermelho. - Eu só não gosto.

\- Puxa, que grande diferença… 

\- Tem muita diferença! - disse ela, gesticulando com o braço - Odiar eu odeio Hoobastank. E Nickelback. E Avril Lavigne. E, ugh, Black Eyed Peas - ela deu um grunhido falando o último nome. 

\- O que você tem contra bandas que fazem músicas populares?

\- E o que você tem a favor? - ela respondeu rápido, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que ele sentou do lado dela com a segunda garrafa. Isso 

\- Talvez você não seja o público alvo deles… - Ben desconversou, depois de um gole no whisky.

\- Não acho que é isso! Minha melhor amiga, Rose, é completamente alucinada pela Tie Fighter. Sério. Ela até se sujeitou a ficar uma manhã toda na fila para o ingresso do primeiro show da turne deles. No final, acabou antes de ela chegar perto da bilheteria...

\- Vai dizer que você não faria isso por nenhuma banda...

\- Tem uma boa lista de bandas e artistas pela qual eu faria isso. - ela falou alto, concordando com a cabeça - Mas nenhum deles é mediana feito eles.

\- Ouch! - Ben respondeu a cabeça virando para o lado onde a garota estava , sentindo como um empurrão no peito, é, essa doeu mesmo - E isso porque você disse que não odeia.. Não sei se gostaria de ser alvo do seu ódio...

\- Ok, talvez eu odeie um pouco - disse ela leve - Mas não “Darth”. Eu gosto de Darth. - Ben prendeu a respiração, como ela sabia que aquela era sua música favorita do álbum? E a que era a única que era 100% sua, sem contribuição alguma de Hux, Phasma ou Mitaka. 

\- Como você sabe que eu sei que música é essa? - ele perguntou, desconfiado.

\- Você está defendendo tanto eles, que já dá pra perceber que é fã. Provavelmente foi um dos que ficou parte da noite para comprar os ingressos que a Rose não conseguiu..

\- Ha, ha.. - falou ele, se ela soubesse. - Eu, diferente de você, não tenho preconceito musical… Para mim, não importa se a música está tocando muito ou pouco na rádio. Eu gosto quando é boa. 

\- Ah, não, você não é daquelas pessoas que se dizem ecléticas, né? - deu para sentir o grau de desgosto na voz dela. 

\- Não, não. Eu só não sou indie esnobe - ele usou o termo como uma acusação. 

\- Indie esnobe não - ela falou essa frase bem séria, apontando para Ben com a mesma mão em que segurava o copo, enquanto endireitava o corpo - Para você é senhora Indie Esnobe. Um pouco de respeito, por favor.

Ele quase engasgou com o whisky de tanto que riu. Ela também riu, triunfante. O bom humor da garota era contagiante, Ben já se sentia mais iluminado. Ele pode notar covinhas se formando nas bochechas dela. Ele estava ferrado. E a cada segundo ela ficava mais irresistível para o guitarrista. 

\- Fiquei mesmo curiosa para saber o seu gosto musical - disse ela, se recompondo da risada. 

\- Eu não vou dizer que sou “eclético” - disse ele, aspas no ar com as mãos, se inclinando para ela ao falar - Mas é um gosto é bem amplo….

\- Então um jogo. Só pode escolher um e responde rápido, ok? - Ela havia se virado para ele, sentada para o lado. 

\- Ok

\- Beatles ou Stones?

\- Beatles - ele respondeu rápido. Talvez fosse mais coool falar Rolling Stones, foi o pensamento que passou pela sua cabeça dois segundos depois de ele falar.

\- Stones - disse ela, gesticulando, meio que dando a entender “óbvio”.

\- Eu achava que fosse contra a lei ingleses não gostarem de Beatles - disse ele, comentando, já que a garota tinha sotaque britânico.

\- Eu disse que não gostava de Beatles? - ela olhou desafiadora - Eu adoro Beatles. Só prefiro os Stones…

\- Não me convenceu, mas Ok. Para alguém que não gosta de top 10 da Billboard… 

\- Ramones ou Clash? - ela perguntou, fingindo não escutar a provocação de Ben.

\- Ramones! - essa pergunta era um insulto. E o tom de Ben deixou claro isso.

\- Clash…! - ela falou com os braços para cima, cara de “eu sei que estou errada” - Orgulho inglês. 

\- Eu não sei se devo continuar falando com você depois disso - disse ele, levantando as mãos, em gesto de “desisti”. - Em nenhum continente o Clash é melhor que o Ramones...

\- Se eu falar que prefiro os Stooges a todos esses você desiste de vez? - disse ela, fingindo estar envergonhada, batendo as pontas dos dedos indicadores uma na outra.

\- Puta que pariu - ele passou a mão no rosto - Ok, Iggy Pop. Ok. É que Ramones é tão… básico. Eles são tipo… - e ele deu mais um gole no WHisky, esoclhendo deixar a garrafa no chão - a pedra fundamental de tudo que gosto no rock.

\- Deixa eu tentar adivinhar, começou a escutar Ramones na adolescência e quis ter uma banda por causa deles? - ela disse, olhando para ele presunçosa.

\- Não - disse ele incomodado com o quanto Rey acertou na sua estimativa - Comecei a escutar na pré-adolescência…

\- Uh, um jovem punk… - disse ela, brincalhona - Minha banda da adolescência foi Radiohead.

\- Mais grunge do que punk. - disse ele honesto - Uh, uma jovem para baixo..

\- Ha-ha. Falando em grunge, essa é difícil: Nirvana ou Pearl Jam?

\- Nirvana - Ben sorriu, Nirvana era uma de suas favoritas.

\- Pearl Jam! - disse ela, passando as mãos no rosto - Mas Nirvana é igualmente bom. Foi quase empate..

\- Quase? 

\- É que o pearl jam tem o Eddie Vedder .. 

\- Você tem um bom ponto...

\- Você entende que eu falei do Eddie porque acho ele primeiro lindo. Segundo, lindo. Terceiro, maravilhoso. E quarto, um bom vocalista e músico, né?

\- Sei! E concordo - disse ele, enfático - Ué, vou fingir que o cara não é bonito? Sou hetero, não sou cego - ele falou bufando. Ben nunca entendeu a razão de outros caras simplesmente não comentarem a aparência de outros caras. 

\- Essa foi, provavelmente, a frase mais confiante que já escutei vinda de um homem hetero - ela falou antes de dar um gole em seu copo. Para logo vier com … - Oasis ou U2?

\- Nenhuma? - respondeu ele- Odeio britpop!

\- Nem Wonderwall? - disse ela, sobrancelha para cima.

\- Principalmente Wonderwall. A quantidade de vezes que fui obrigado a escutar essa música deve ter desperdiçado uns 5 anos da minha vida.

\- Por que, Benjamin, o que você tem contra bandas populares? - ela falou, balançando a cabeça, imitando o tom de voz dele. E Ben só conseguia pensar o quanto gostava de escutar Rey o chamando de “Benjamin” - o nome que ninguém, nem mesmo sua mãe, lhe chamava.

\- Ok, sem ingleses… Cash ou Dylan?

\- Você nem está se esforçando para me dar opções difíceis

\- Sério?

\- Lógico. Só tem uma resposta certa pra essa. E é muito fácil - o rapaz olhava para o violão apoiado na pilha de bolsas do seu lado e depois virou os olhos para cima.

\- Também acho, só tem uma resposta certa que é… Bob Dylan - disse ela, as matter of factly.

\- Johnny Cash - ele disse ao mesmo tempo.

\- Essa eu não estou chocada, sabe? - ela tomou um gole da cerveja, e Ben franziu a testa, sem entender o que ela quis dizer - O homem de preto! - e ela usou a cerveja para apontar pra ele, enquanto bebia. De fato, Ben vestia uma camiseta preta, jeans skinny preto e all star preto. 

\- Ha-ha! - respondeu, ironicamente - Desculpa se eu prefiro uma das melhores e mais profundas vozes da América a um hippie com voz de anão de jardim.

\- Mas as letras… !! - ela disse, indignada, abrindo e fechando a boca sem conseguir falar o próximo argumento. 

\- Que escreva livros, então… Música é outra coisa… - Ben falou, fazendo pouco.

\- Você sabe que ele escreve, né, Ben? - ela disse, um tom de orgulho na fala.

\- Nenhum livro vai ser melhor do que isso - Ben deixou a garrafa de whisky no chão e pegou o violão com apenas uma esticada do braço esquerdo. 

\- Ahhh, ele toca Cash! Você tem certeza que não é artista famoso? Acho que já te vi em algum clipe…- disse ela, desconfiada.

\- Se eu fosse realmente famoso, você saberia - Ben deu um meio sorriso ao falar, enquanto afinava o violao. - Voltando, nenhum livro do planeta é melhor do que isso - ele começou a tocar o começo de Ghostriders in the Sky¹, imitando a maneira de Cash de pegar o violão.

\- Ok, essa é boa. - Rey sorriu e tentou cantarolar, porém não sabia a letra. Ben, por sua vez, cantou a música bem baixo. A garota entendeu que, sim, ele sabia cantar afinado, mas talvez estivesse com vergonha - Mas o que você acha de “The line, it is drawn, and the curse, it is cast , he slow one now will later be fast, as the present now will later be past, the order is rapidly fadin', and the first one now will later be last, for the times they are a-changin'”²? - Rey cantou os versos finais da música de Dylan, aumentando a voz no final, emocionada. - Isso é poesia pura - uma das m’aos dela estava no peito, como se tivesse cantado um hino.

\- Fucking hippie - falou Ben, com o violão no colo ainda, fazendo careta e enquanto pegava a garrafa de Whisky para tomar um outro gole, ele quase tinha esquecido da bebida - Posso falar um segredo? - o rapaz chegou mais perto de Rey, que sentiu o rosto ficar mais quente, e não tinha nada a ver com a cerveja que estava tomando.

\- Eu odeio música política - ele falou baixo, um meio sorriso no rosto. 

\- Já posso riscar “American Idiot” da sua lista de álbuns favoritos - ela falou, em tom de brincadeira - Ufa… 

Em resposta, ele tocou os primeiros acordes de “Wake me up, when September ends” no violão, com os olhos na garota. Ela riu e fez um “não” com a cabeça, significando ‘nem fudendo que canto isso’. 

\- Toda música é política, Benjamin. E você acabou de falar que gosta do Johnny Cash, um cara que gravou um álbum na prisão. E que contava a história de quem era esquecido… Não faz nem sentido o que acabou de dizer! - o copo de Rey estava vazio. 

\- O que quis dizer é que não gosto de músicas “de protesto”. Acho que elas são meio vazias e muito óbvias. “The answer my friend is blowing in the wind”³... “The times they are a changin”, sério, Sherlock? Ninguém tinha percebido! - o tom de Ben era intenso, porém amigável. Ele cresceu escutando essas m[usicas em csa, sua mãe era um dos maiores nomes de música de protesto, god dammit, mas não dava. 

\- Às vezes o óbvio é tão óbvio que ninguém fala dele - disse ela, levantando, provocativa, e entao cantou - “Get up stand up, stand up for your rights, get up stand up, dont give up the fight´[4] - ela cantou colocando um dos punhos para cima. - “I can’t believe the news today, I cant close my eyes and make them go away…” [5] / “God save the queen, the fascist regime, they made you a moron…”[6]

\- Jesus Christ, girl. Não acredito que vou ter que ouvir essa mixtape de músicas para se escutar enquanto segura um cartaz na rua - ele falou, passando as duas mãos no rosto, fingindo frustração..

\- E não é só isso - ela falou, apontando para ele com a mão esquerda, a mão direita seguia em punho para cima - “all we all say is, give peace a chance….” [7]/ “Fuck tha police, fuck, fuck, fuck tha police” [8]

\- Isso é tortura! - Ben respondeu, uma das mãos tapando o ouvido. E então riu. Riu de verdade, gargalhando.

\- “We don't need no education, we don't need no thought control..” ´[9]- Rey seguiu cantando, mal, e fingindo marchar.

\- Falando nisso, já que você começou com essa, Pink Floyd ou Led Zeppelin? - ele interrompeu.

\- Eu não posso responder isso de copo vazio - ela virou o copo vermelho que tinha na mão para baixo para Ben e virou de costas - Segura um minuto!

No momento que ela saiu, Ben percebeu o ambiente em volta. As pessoas seguiam barulhentas, o rádio tocava mais um hit do verão. Alguns dançavam, outros estavam mais próximos da água. O rapaz notou que Rey havia parado para conversar com uma garota perto da geladeira portátil, onde estavam as bebidas. Ele genuinamente se sentia mais a vontade ao lado da garota. Talvez por ela não o ter reconhecido. Ou por ela aparentar gostar de música tanto quanto ele. Ou por ela ter um humor tão diretamente oposto ao dele que o- suavizava. Ou podia ser a bebida, não é mesmo? De qualquer forma, a combinação de todos aqueles fatores o colocava numa situação nunca vista antes, a de querer passar mais tempo ao lado de uma completa estranha. E a de gostar disso. Ele admirou a silhueta da garota enquanto ela voltava para a toalha vermelha. Duas garrafas de água em uma mão, o copo vermelho em outra.

\- Respondendo à sua pergunta, se Pink Floyd ou Led Zeppelin. Nenhum dos dois. - a garota estava pronta para explicar, quando Ben interrompeu:

\- Eu também acho.

\- Quer dizer, eu entendo a importanc.. Pera, você concorda comigo? - o olhar era de puro espanto.

\- Sim! Acho os dois um grande porre. 

\- Eu não acredito que a única coisa que a gente concordou até agora foi a minha opinião mais polêmica sobre música da vida. Eu tinha até um discurso preparado - disse ela, incrédula. 

\- Mais polêmico do que preferir Stones a Beatles? - disse ele exasperado.

\- Rolling Stones ser melhor que Beatles não é polêmico, é fato - ela falou rindo - Água?

\- Não foi a única hora que a gente concordou - ele falou sério. Ela apenas virou a cabeça para o lado - A gente concordou que você não sabe tocar violão direito! - e então pegou a água que ela tinha oferecido.

\- Bobo - ela bateu com o ombro no ombro dele - Nem todo mundo consegue ser um prodígio da música.

-Eu não sou prodígio da música!

\- Não? - disse ela,fingindo paciencia - Quantos instrumentos você toca, fala a verdade?

\- Eu não sei… - e ele começou a contar nas mãos e mentalmente. Nunca tinha parado para pensar, ele podia dizer quais mais tocava, guitarra, piano, violão, baixo, mas numerar todos que sabia… Ben, e isso ele não falaria para a garota porque isso pareceria muito arrogante, tinha ouvido absoluto. O que significava que ele conseguia escutar perfeitamente notas de música, como se estivesse lendo um livro. Traduzi-las para instrumentos era só um detalhe - Uns 10? 15? Não sei mesmo.

\- Viu? - ela abriu os braços, “proved my point”

\- Falar que eu sei tocar não signifique que eu toque bem eles… - disse ele, ponderando.

\- É - ela também ponderou, com a cabeça para o lado - Mas eu aposto que você toca bem, sim. 

\- E o que faz você ter essa certeza tão específica?

\- I have a good feeling about this - ela disse, tomando o conteúdo do copo vermelho, olhando para cima. - Ok, agora última pergunta, e, se lembra, só pode escolher um : qual Beatle você salvaria de um incêndio?

\- Você sabe que dois deles já ... - ele fez com as mãos, cortando a garganta

\- Você entendeu o que quis dizer… 

\- Eu sei que o certo é dizer George. - ele estava tentando ser sincero - Mas vou de Paul McCartney. - As únicas duas vezes que Ben tinha ficado, verdadeiramente, starstrucked, foi quando conheceu Paul McCartney e Joey Ramone. Ele era adolescente quando viu Paul ao vivo, ele estava na casa de Luke. E luke, brincalhão, falou que Ben também tocava piano, como Paul. O beatle, muito gentilmente, se ofereceu para tocar em dupla com Ben, e essa foi, provavelmente, a melhor lembrança que ele tem da casa do seu tio. Já Joey Ramone foi um golpe de sorte, pois ele conseguiu entrar no camarim depois do ultimo show da banda, em 96. E ele não conseguiu falar nada para seu ídolo. Foi lindo. - E você? Calma, pera, já sei, você deixaria todos queimarem….

\- John Lennon. - disse ela, calma - Eu salvaria o John Lennon. 

\- Fuckin hippie… 

Uma hora - ou seriam duas - e uma garrafa de água inteira (hey, a ressaca muda depois dos 25 anos), Ben ainda estava no luau. Eles já haviam falado sobre discos, tipos de música que gostavam, opinião sobre o pop (“so Michael Jackson, Madonna e Prince, de resot, queima tudo,...”, disse uma muito aversa ao pop, Rey). No momento, ele estava debatendo com Rey sobre a diferença da música dos anos 80 e dos anos 90, e como os anos 90 foram superiores. A garota concordava com ressalvas, já que 95% do seu gosto musical vinha dos anos 80, só porque a sua banda favorita (Radiohead) era dos anos 90!

\- E por que você gosta tanto deles? - Ben deixou a pergunta escapar. Parecia estranhamente íntima, como se saída de um primeiro encontro. Até agora, eles haviam debatido música, e só música, não exatamente as motivações pessoais por trás dos gostos. Ben nem sabia o sobrenome da garota, muito menos o que ela fazia da vida, trabalhando na rádio, mas estava ali perguntando aquela que, para ele, era a verdadeira pergunta definidora de caráter de alguém.

\- Você quer a resposta curta ou a longa? - perguntou ela, incerta - Porque eu posso dar as duas.

\- Eu não vou a lugar algum - disse ele checando o relógio, 3h30 da manhã. 

\- Eu poderia te dizer que é porque eles são grandes músicos, que fazem letras incríveis, que sempre encontram uma maneira de ter sons diferentes e, mesmo assim, manter a identidade… E todas essas merdas que crítico sem talento escreve... Sem contar que tem umas outras 10 bandas no mundo que são assim. Tá bom, umas cinco. - ela sorriu, ele também. Ela deu um gole da água e se virou para Ben, olhando-o diretamente - Eu conheci o Radiohead quando tinha 13 anos, eles tinham acabado de lançar o OK!Computer. Paranoid Android tava bombando. E eu, eu, não estava muito bem. Para falar bem a real, eu estava na mais absoluta merda. Tinha o fundo do poço, três metros de bosta, e a Rey de 97 ali - ela gesticulou as camadas - 97 foi o pior ano da minha vida. Pior. E a primeira vez que eu escutei, escutei de verdade Paranoid Android eu senti um choque. Escutei o CD inteiro, numa loja. Eu não tinha grana para comprar o CD, então voltava para a loja todos os dias para escutar o bendito CD. Até que a dona da loja, a Maz, me deu o CD, ela disse que eu já estava riscando ele todo mesmo. Depois a Maz virou minha chefe, mas enfim… Escutando esse CD repetidamente, estando naquela merda, foi o que me fez entender e aceitar a minha própria tristeza. Foi como me ver no espelho, ver a minha própria dor e achar que ela é forte. Bonita, e não aquele nó que estava aqui.- ela passou a mão na garganta, e desceu para o meio do peito. Ben entendeu completamente essa sensação - Há algo na melancolia deles que refletia na minha daquela época. Acho que é isso, deixa eu explicar melhor, Radiohead me fez entender que melancolia, essa melancolia linda, é necessário na vida, mas tristeza e dor, não. E essa melancolia é um lugar que gosto de visitar. Faz algum sentido?

\- Completamente - disse ele, rápido. Porque fazia. Ter passado por fases de depressão profunda, alternando com fases de “só” depressão,fez Ben entender a beleza na melancolia. Por uns minutos, ele ficou triste ao saber que aquela garota tão extraordinária na sua frente também tinha experienciado esse tipo de dor. 

\- Ano passado fui no Glastonbury [10], minha última extravagância antes de me mudar para cá, acho que deve ter sido a minha primeira extravagância real e valeu cada centavo. Só chorei três vezes na vida. Duas foram no show deles do Glasto... - ela falou, quase chorando. 

Era mesmo uma pergunta definidora de caráter. E o de Rey, para Ben, estava se tornando insuperável de bom. Ele piscou, sem saber como responder àquele relato sincero e tão completamente vulnerável da garota que, veja bem, ele não sabia nem o sobrenome. Ben estava 200% ferrado. 

\- Too much, né? Vamos mudar de assunto? - ela falou, tentando deixar o tom de voz mais animado.

\- Não, não. Eu.. - Ben ainda estava aturdido com a resposta tão verdadeira de Rey. Ele não podia usar nada que não fosse a verdade para retribuir - Essa relação que você tem com música é do caralho. É apaixonada. Tem energia. Eu acho que eu não gosto de nada assim na minha vida. Eu não tenho uma banda favorita…

\- Nem Ramones?

\- Não.. Eles foram importantes para mim. Mas gosto igualmente de outras bandas. o Tem umas que tenho álbuns favoritos, mas nada nessa profundidade de sentimento que tem com o Radiohead - disse ele sincero - Exceto… - ele lembrou - Anakin.

\- Skywalker? - ela perguntou. Ah, o sotaque dela ao falar esse sobrenome. - Eu gosto bastante do Luke. - É lógico que ela gosta do Luke, pensou Ben, ela adora uns hippies.

-Você conhece algo do Anakin?

\- Muito pouco. Ele tocava guitarra, jazz, né? Ou blues?

\- Os dois. Ele passou pela fase do blues, mas no final da carreira estava mais no jazz experimental e no be-bop.

\- Eu queria entender mais de jazz - ela falou, culpada - Sinto que é um tipo de música que, quando eu entender, vou gostar.

\- Com certeza. E jazz não se entende. Não tem…Você sente, vive, se desespera, ama… Para mim Anakin [11]tem tudo isso, essa vida, esse desespero. Eu escutava muito quando era pequeno. Eu sei, mas minha família era muito musical. Minha mãe queria que eu crescesse escutando todo tipo de música, e meu pai sempre gostou de blues - e country - Então começou assim.. Depois revisitei o Anakin quando comecei a tocar guitarra. Acho que só escolhi guitarra para poder imitar ele...

\- Tah...Agora vem a parte que você me explica como NÃO é apaixonado por música... 

\- Não é a mesma coisa… - ele falou, vago. Não queria dizer pra ela que Anakin era seu avô, isso o levaria a, inevitavelmente, ter que dizer que ele era Kylo Ren, filho de Leia Organa e Han Solo, sobrinho de Luke Skywalker, afilhado de Lando, e, principalmente, lider da Tie Fighter. Não, ele só queria ser Ben.

\- Você chegou a ver algo dele vivo..?

\- Pior que não, ele morreu quando eu era pequeno… Nem pude ver um show - e nem abraça-lo, completou Ben, na sua cabeça.

\- Esse é o pior de gostar de artistas que não estão mais por aqui… Ou que não fazem mais show, tipo o Bowie - ela falou, triste. 

A conversa se seguiu para os shows mais legais que eles tinham ido. Ben confessou que sempre quis ir no Glastonbury, e que já tinha ido a mais Coachellas do que era saudável. Comentou sobre o show do Red Hot Chilli Peppers do Coachella do ano passado [12], incrível, foda, sem defeitos. Ela falou que preferia shows em espaços menores, ele também. Passaram a falar dos shows que eles não foram, mas gostariam de ter ido. Rey comentou que queria ter visto Bowie como Ziggy Stardust [13], e qualquer tipo de apresentação do Velvet Underground. 

\- Você provavelmente queria ter ido em algum do Anakin, certo?

\- Com certeza… - disse ele, sério - Mas também em algum do Coltrane. Do Miles Davis. Ah. e o Ramones no começo, no CBGB. 

\- Quando você disse que seu gosto musical era amplo não foi exatamente isso que eu imaginei.... Uma pergunta, como você foi do jazz para o punk? Ok, ok, para o grunge? - disse ela, olhando para o lado.

\- Nem eu sei direito. Mas eu cansei dos discos que tinha em casa, e na csa do meu tio, então fui atrás das caixas de vinil do meu pai. E lá tinha o primeiro do Ramones. Eu só coloquei porque gostei da capa. E deu no que deu… - tinha mais para essa história, Ben só não queria explicar porque começou a escutar Ramones quando descobriu sobre o suicidio do avô, a mentira das sua familia. 

\- E como a sua família aceitou?

\- Não muito bem. Tirando meu pai. Que acabou me dando os discos antigos dele, Ramones, Sex Pistols, Patti Smith, Blondie...

\- Ele parece ser um pai daora

\- Você ficaria desapontada

Os dois haviam deitado na toalha, as pernas na areia. Estavam só olhando o céu, nada de conversa. Ben se sentia em paz. Um sentimento tão alheio a ele, que ele nem sabia direito como absorve-lo. Ele apenas fechou os olhos, a cabeça levemente tonta.Não do whisky, mas da garota que estava deitada ao seu lado. 

\- Muito obrigada! - disse ela, ainda olhando para o céu. O barulho do mar - e da festa, mais silenciosa agora - ao fundo. 

\- Por que? - ele levantou o torso, só com os cotovelos para olhá-la, com os cabelos espalhados pela toalha vermelha. Sardas pelo nariz. Ben estava 500% ferrado.

\- Hoje foi um dia bem cagado. Mas essa noite está sendo incrível. Pra falar a verdade, está sendo uma das minhas melhores noites desde que cheguei aqui… - disse ela, sincera.

\- E há quanto tempo isso faz, só para ter um parametro? - ele voltou a deitar, olhando para o céu. Estrelas brilhando. Sem lua. 

\- Um ano. - disse ela com um suspiro.

\- Achei que estivesse aqui há mais tempo…

\- Parece muito mais do que um ano… 

\- E você veio para cá para….? Deixa eu adivinhar? Ser DJ em uma rádio descolada…!

\- Quase. É mais clichê do que parece… - ela tinha virado de lado, e estava olhando para Ben. Tudo nela lhe parecia perfeito - Eu vim para ser atriz. 

\- Olha só! - disse ele, impressionado. Não imaginava essa vindo de Rey, . - Mas você quer cinema? TV? Teatro?

\- Não importa muito. Quero pelo menos pagar minhas contas sendo atriz… - ela falou, simples. - E o que você faz, no duro?

\- Sou músico - disse ele, novamente, ele não estava mentindo, tampouco estava falando toda a verdade.- É o que paga as minhas contas, pelo menos...

\- A-ha, sabia que tinha acertado! - disse ela, rindo.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

\- É, também está sendo uma noite incrível. para mim! - ele falou baixo. Sem saber que a garota tinha escutado.

Naquele momento, Ben já sabia que tinha sido enfeitiçado por Rey. E toda e qualquer regra de comunicação, e até de flerte, que ele tinha seguido com qualquer outra pessoa simplesmente não se aplicavam a ela. E ele queria fazer algo por ela - fazia parte dele ser assim quando estava afim de alguém. Era por isso que ele tentava NUNCA ficar afim de ninguém.

Então resolveu fazer o que a garota tinha feito no começo da noite, investir em um pocket show. Apesar de ser artista e de , literalmente, tocar para milhares de pessoas ao mesmo tempo, Ben nunca tocava em ambientes menores, ou festas íntimas. Ele odiava ter que tocar alguns instrumento na frente de sua família, desde pequeno, aquilo era a verdadeira tortura. Sua mãe sempre acabava dando um jeito de ensinar uma forma melhor de fazer algum acorde, enquanto Han ficava pedindo musica atrás de música, como se Ben fosse uma junkebox, e Luke… ele sempre tinha uma crítica a fazer. Se não era da música escolhida, era do instrumento, do estado do instrumento, do tipo de corda usada no violao, do jeito que ele usava as mãos no piano, a bateria fora do ‘tempo’... 

Mas aquela garota incrível, talvez a mais incrível que já tinha conhecido na vida, estava ali, falando que achou a noite “a melhor”. Uma garota tão completamente extraordinária que valia a pena. Porra, isso mexe com a cabeça de um cidadão. Ainda mais porque ele concordava em número e grau com ela. 

\- Eu sei como deixa-la melhor - disse ele , voz rouca.

\- Que? - ela olhou, para ele. Os braços de ambos estavam se tocando, de tão próximos que estavam. 

\- Você está com o seu ipod com você? - perguntou ele, lembrando que a garota falou algo sobre ter um quando comentou sobre músicas dos anos 80 (“meu ipod só tem música dos anos 80”). Se ela fosse como ele tinha entendido que era, o iPod era seu fiel companheiro. 

\- Sim, tá na...minha bolsa? - ela falou, virando de costas para procurar a bolsa na pilha - Mas por que?

\- Só respondo com seu iPod na minha mão - disse ele, um sorriso de lado. O violão já estava no seu colo mesmo, só bastou virá-lo na posição correta.

\- Aqui - ela balancou o iPod branco levemente arranhado em cima da cabeça. - Eu ainda não entendi.

\- Hoje, você terá a honra de testemunhar meu primeiro, possivelmente único, extremamente exclusivo, pocket show. - ele falou, tocando “tã dã” no violão. - Devo avisar que eu sei, sim, tocar. Mas que se a corda quebrar, eu vou colocar a culpa em você. - Ele empinou o queixo, orgulhoso e ela riu e colocou a mão na testa.

-Se você sabe tanto tocar, porque pediu o iPod?

\- Bem.. - essa seria a parte mais difícil, ele estava sem graça, porque sabia que o que ele faria era muito brega - A única música que eu sei do Radiohead é Creep. Mas eu acho que essa não é sua preferida (a garota franziu o nariz ao escutar a palavra “Creep”)

\- Não mesmo… 

\- Então pensei em, bem, me apresente alguma música que goste muito deles. Eu consigo aprender e, bem, temos um pocket show! - ele falou essa parte meio rápido, e meio que de uma vez só. Como se fosse tirando o bandaid. 

-(...) - Rey abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, os olhos arregalados. - Benjamin. - ela sorriu. De ponta a ponta do rosto. Todo seu rosto sorriu junto. E Ben sentiu uma leve pontada de nervoso no estômago. Tinha 80% de chance de ele já estar apaixonado pela garota, e isso podia ser um pequeno desastre. - Ninguém nunca fez isso por mim.

\- Ou eu posso, posso tocar qualquer uma do Tie Fighter - ele falou nervoso, fez meio acorde da música do momento - Ou do Nirvana - o começo de Com as a You are..

-Não, não.. - ela disse firme, ainda sorrindo - Você me prometeu Radiohead..

Ele se animou ao vê-la tão feliz assim. Rey procurava a música no ipod, ainda embasbacada. Ben estava afinando o instrumento. Em seu íntimo, ele estava torcendo para a música ser mais ou menos, porque se Rey indicasse uma música boa para ele, putz, ele podia já dar o coração dele numa bandeja para ela. Mas impossível ela ser tão engraçada, e bonita, e divertida, e legal, e bonita, e também ter bom gosto para música, né? Quando deu play na música, reconheceu de já te-la escutado uma vez, em algum momento. Merda, a música era mesmo boa. Ben estava 600% ferrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todas as músicas citadas e cantadas, além das obvias Come as you are e Wake me up, when September ends  
> 1\. Ghostriders in the Sky - Johnny Cash  
> 2\. The times, they are a changing - Bob Dylan  
> 3\. Blowing in the Wind - Bob Dylam  
> 4\. Get up, Stand up - Bob Marley  
> 5\. Sunday bloody sunday - U2  
> 6\. God Save the Queen - Sex Pistols  
> 7\. Give Peace a Chance - John Lennon  
> 8\. Fuck da Police - N.W.A.  
> 9\. The Wall - Pink Floyd  
> 10\. Ela comenta sobre Paranoid Android. Radiohead fez o show de "estreia" do Hail to the Thief no Glastonburry de 2003 - spoiler pra música que Ben irá tocar - eis o show, inclusive, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wwdj3EAAOl4  
> 11.Imagino o Anakin algo entre BB King e Miles Davis ; a Leia é 100% música de protesto e de hearbreak, tipo a Stevie Knicks do Fleetwood Mac, ou a Joan Jett. E Luke é O cara do blues contemporâneo.  
> 12\. O tal show do RHCP no Coachella em 2003 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQdtS1nSvfc  
> 13\. O show de Bowie como Ziggy Stardust - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qrOvBuWJ-c


	5. Quem é o cantô?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey ganha um show particular. E uma grande surpresa!

Se Rey já não tivesse completamente caída por Ben, aquilo já teria funcionado. É possível se apaixonar por alguém em algumas horas assim? Ou Rey estava ficando inebriada pelo fato de ele ter escutado sua música favorita duas vezes e já estava dedilhando partes inteiras dela no violão? Ou era o fato de que, quando estava concentrado no instrumento, os cabelos de Ben caíam gloriosamente ao lado do rosto, deixando o perfil do rapaz muito próximo ao grau de perfeição na “escala Rey de classificação de caras”. E Rey não era tomada a exageros, acreditem. Principalmente quando se tratavam de caras, principalmentesíssimo quando se tratavam de caras que tocavam violão. 

Na terceira ou quarta vez que ele deu play na música, ele olhou para ela, levantou o polegar para cima.

\- Essa música é mesmo muito boa. - ele falou gritando, já que estava escutando à música bem alto no fone.

Ela sentiu o coração aquecido quando percebeu que ele tinha covinhas quando sorria assim. Detalhe que ela só tinha conseguido notar porque levantou para ficar em sua frente, como num show., o que significava que ela estava num ângulo acima deles . Ele tirou o fone branco do ouvido direito, fechou os olhos e olhou para ela.

\- OK, só não acho que vou conseguir cantar direito. Primeiro porque não sei a letra. E segundo que nem fudendo eu chego nesse agudo - ele colocou o ipod de Rey delicadamente na toalha. O que a garota achou, estranhamente, fofo. 

\- Essa parte, deixa comigo! - ela sorriu, juntando as mãos.

Foi a melhor versão de “There, there” [1] que ela já escutou na vida. E ela viu essa música ao vivo - chorou com essa música ao vivo. No momento do “Why so green and lonely..” a garota fechou os olhos e cantou alto. E rendeu uma pequena risada alta de Ben e, mesmo assim, o filho da mãe não perdeu o ritmo. Ben enrolou parte da letra, até chegar no final e cantar (bem, dela deve acrescentar) “we are accidents, waiting, waiting to happen..”. Ele finalizou com um sorriso de lado, e ela bateu palmas com os braços levantados em cima da cabeça..! 

\- Benjamin… - ela falou,ainda batendo palmas - Isso foi... foda! - ela gesticulou tentando dar a entender o quanto o máximo que tinha sido. O rapaz deixou o violão na lateral da toalha, igualmente de maneira delicada, e se levantou - Você tem certeza que não é um rockstar?

\- Já disse - ele estava em pé na sua frente, quase a encobrindo, seu rosto abaixou para encara-la, a mão direita enorme dele chegando próximo do rosto da garota. Quantos metros de altura tinha ele, por Deus? - Se eu fosse famoso, você saberia...

O polegar dele encostou no rosto da garota e ela, sem saber direito o que fazer, praticamente hiperventilando de nervoso, apoiou as suas mãos um pouco abaixo dos ombros dele. Ben estava muito perto, muito. Ele falou algo, bem baixo, que Rey, honestamente, não entendeu. O barulho do coração disparado batendo direto no seu tímpano. De repente, e isso foi tudo muito rápido, um grito veio da água. Não era um de brincadeira, era um grito de dor. Que ela reconheceu imediatamente como de Finn. E foi essa a única razão que fez com que Rey escutasse o barulho mais alto do que o “tudum, tudum, tudum”. Ambos olharam assustados para o lado, quase pulando para a lateral.

Ela se arrependeria da sua atitude por horas a fio, mas naquele momento, o que fez foi correr até onde estavam o grupo de pessoas da fesa, próximos da água. Finn estava encharcado, sem camisa (ela disse que ele ficaria pelado, cacete), deitado na areia se contorcendo de dor, uma das mãos no ombro ralado. Poe, que estava apenas de boxer preta, e duas outras garotas, de sutiã e calcinha (caralho, ninguém consegue ficar de roupa agora?), ladeavam o rapaz. 

\- Finn, Finn, você está bem. O que aconteceu? - Rey tentou se abaixar para entender a situação, até perceber que Finn estava 100% nu (sério, ninguém consegue ficar de roupas? Qual o problema de roupas?).

\- Uma onda derrubou ele! - falou Poe, entre a seriedade e a comicidade. - Mas não foi nada muito sério!!!! - ele tentou acalmar Rey, que agora percorria o espaço onde estavam, procurando pelas roupas de seu amigo.

\- Cadê as roupas dele, Poe? Precisamos delas. Precisamos levar ele para o hospital - disse ela, achando a camiseta cinza do Misfits de Finn. - Você tinha UM trabalho, Poe. UM trabalho. 

\- Acho que ele não precisa ir para o hospital! - disse Poe, meio que se defendendo, porém ajudando Rey a pegar as roupas de ambos. - Mas precisa ir para casa!

Enquanto eles estavam na função de vestir Finn - que aparentemente tinha apagado deitado na areia. Aliás, enquanto ELA estava na função de secar (da onde tinha surgido essa toalha?!) e colocar a roupa em Finn enquanto Poe se vestia e afastava as pessoas, que tinham formado um “monte” perto de Finn, Benjamin apareceu correndo. Ele estava com a bolsa de Rey na mão direita, o ipod da garota na esquerda, cara de assustado.

\- Está tudo bem? Precisa de ajuda? - disse ele, apressado. - Quer que eu chame um táxi? 

\- Não, não, Ben, brigada - disse ela, verificando se o amigo tinha desmaiado ou dormido (apenas dormindo) - Mas se você puder me ajudar a leva-lo para o carro…

\- Olha, aqui está a carteira dele - disse Poe, entregando para Rey, correndo para amparar a lateral de Finn que não era ocupada por Ben.

\- Você tinha UM trabalho, Poe. UM! - a irritação e a preocupação falando mais alto.

\- Depois que a gente deixar ele no carro você briga comigo, OK?! - respondeu Poe, cambaleando. Ben seguiu em silêncio, levando boa parte do peso do melhor amigo de Rey, e ela queria chorar de frustração.

\- Nem por um caralho alado - ela seguiu andando ao lado de Poe - Você sabe como o Finn fica bebendo vodka, eu falei para você prestar atenção. Caralho, Poe, você podia ter matado ele! 

\- Não exagera, Johnson! - Poe suava e estava bufando - Eu estava prestando atenção. Não tenho culpa que ele bebe escondido.

\- Argghhh - Rey gritou e começou a socar, de leve, mas ainda assim socar, o braço esquerdo livre de Poe, que parou uns segundos para RIR. Rey seguiu batendo no amigo, e xingando Poe de alguns nomes completamente impróprios para a hora. E eram quase 5h da manhã. - Agora você vai ter que ir pra casa comigo pra dar banho nele. Não vou deixar ele dormir cheio de areia assim. Puta que pariu. Vocês são dois adolescentes. - ela parou do lado do seu carro, um chevrolet antigo, passando a mão no rosto. 

\- É aqui - ela falou para Ben, apontando o carro. O musico, aparentemente, tinha perdido a habilidade de falar. Ela pegou a chave na bolsa, que Ben tinha entregado a ela antes, abriu a porta do passageiro, que estava um caos, cheia de roupas e um sapato que Rey deixava para caso de um teste, papeis da última cena que ela teve que decorar e uma unica toalha. Ela se permitiu ficar com vergonha do estado de seu carro na frente de Ben por cinco segundos, antes dos rapazes deixarem Finn deitado ali. 

\- Ok, se eu vou pra casa com vocês, eu vou pegar as minhas coisas - disse Poe, massageando o braço que tinha levado os socos de Rey - Quem sabe quando a gente chegar em casa, você pode aproveitar para dar banho em mim também - ele apontou para si mesmo e, antes de olhar para o dedo do meio que Rey levantou para ele como resposta, virou de costas, rindo. 

\- Nos seus sonhos, Dameron - ela disse, alto, então virou para onde Ben estava. Sua expressão estava entre divertida e preocupada - Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Benjamin. De verdade. - ela sorriu. 

\- Que nada. - e,e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça com a mão direita. Embaixo da luz da calçada seu rosto ficava mais angular, e, para Rey, mais conhecido. Ela tinha certeza que já tinha visto Ben em algum lugar, e aquele não era um rosto muito comum.. - Bem que você falou que ele tiraria a roupa… - ele apontou para Finn, dentro do carro. 

\- Devia ter apostado dinheiro. Pelo menos saía ganhando na noite - ela falou amargurada. É, o momento do quase beijo (seria um beijo né? ela não estava ficando doida?) tinha se perdido mesmo. Ben parecia tão sem graça quanto no começo da noite. E Rey estava, realmente, esperando ganhar o Nobel da Amizade pelo tipo de sacrifício que tinha feito por Finn. Pelo menos um mês de faxina do apartamento ela teria que ganhar de Finn. Depois de um longo minuto de silêncio. Que pareceram algumas horas. 

\- Olha, eu, eu… - Ben parecia estar procurando o que dizer. Ele estava olhando para o chão, depois subiu o olhar para encontrar o de Rey - Qual o seu telefone?

\- Espera, 3, 5… ai, gente..- disse ela aturdida e animada no mesmo grau, enquanto seu cérebro gritava em comemoração. Algo no sistema dela deve ter quebrado, porque Rey não conseguia lembrar de seu próprio telefone. - Eu, eu não me ligo muito pra saber o meu número. Ele retirou um celular, para anotar o numero que ela estava ditando e abriu o telefone, apenas para xingar

\- Caralho, a bateria acabou. - ele apertava os botões, tentando fazer funcionar.

Poe estava chegando, correndo. Dava para escutá-lo se despedindo das pessoas em direção à calçada. Enquanto Poe dava a volta no carro para entrar no banco do passageiro, abraçado em seu violão. Ben ainda estava olhando para o celular, irritado. Sem graça, porque ela não podia continuar dando os números sem a atenção de Ben, Rey olhou para trás, onde o carro estava, só para perceber Poe com os olhos arregalados para os dois, e depois soltando um sorriso pretensioso e malicioso. 

\- Aqui! - ela entregou o seu iPod na mão esquerda de Ben, a direita dele ainda estava com o celular aberto - Eu trabalho na 97.1. 

\- E o que eu …? - ele estava rindo, incrédulo.

\- Agora você vai ter que me entregar de algum jeito! - disse ela, ombros levantados, ela estava indo em direção ao carro de costas. Ele havia colocado o celular no bolso, enquanto segurava o iPod da garota como se ele fosse uma pedra preciosa.

\- Espera - disse ele, indo até ela, a mão vazia indo em direção ao seu bolso, tirando o seu próprio iPod, um modelo muito mais novo e, olha só, preto. Ela nem sabia que existia iPod preto - Aqui! - ele colocou o iPod na mão da garota, os lábios fechados, as laterais dos lábios pra cima. - Agora você terá que me ver também. 

Sorrindo, ela podia sorrir mais em uma noite ???, Rey olhou para o iPod do rapaz, virou para abrir a porta do carro e olhou para Ben, de lado.

\- Boa noite, Benjamin! Aproveita o bom gosto...

\- Bons sonhos, Rey… - ele falou, com um meio sorriso, levantando a mão que estava com o iPod da garota para dar tchau. Sua voz baixa.

Ela entrou no carro, ainda sem acreditar. Por alguns segundos, ela achou que tivesse inventado Ben na sua imaginação, até olhar para o iPod preto no seu colo. 

\- Rey - perguntou Poe, curioso e parecendo se divertir demais com a própria perguntando - Por que, caralho, você trocou de iPod com o Kylo Ren?

A única coisa que Rey conseguiu pensar depois disso foi a exata frase que ela falou alto no carro.

\- Puta que pariu - ela falou, piscando e sem ar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] There, there do Radiohead - a versão do álbum aqui - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AQSLozK7aA
> 
> E a versão que eu imaginei Radiohead tocando -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqaTvSJV9J4


	6. Family is a F Word

No dia seguinte, Ben foi obrigado a acordar mais cedo do que gostaria, com uma ressaca bem menos forte do que esperava. Água era mesmo uma benção. Ele tinha que se aprontar para o almoço-semanal-com-os-Solo, e sua mãe não tolerava atrasos. Ben se arrumou rápido, jeans, camisa xadrez, óculos escuros, nike, a sua roupa de sábado. O guitarrista havia descoberto uma ótima maneira de despistar os paparazzis: usar a mesma roupa todas as vezes que ele saía durante o dia. Assim, as fotos valiam menos, todas pareciam tiradas na mesma data¹. Era uma saída estúpida, mas, bem, os paparazzis costumavam ser bem estúpidos. Uma troca justa.

Sem pensar direito, ele pegou o iPod de Rey e colocou no bolso antes de descer para a garagem de sua casa, que ficava em um subsolo. E apesar de estar no modo mecânico, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era na garota. Na noite anterior. Nos sorrisos, nas covinhas, nas sardas do nariz que ele percebeu quando ela estava na luz. Em todo o caminho até a casa de sua mãe, ele debateu internamente se deveria ou não ligar para Poe para pedir o telefone da garota. Mas então lembrou que ele não teria a sorte do anonimato uma segunda vez.

Essa era uma equação que Ben ainda não estava pronto para desvendar. Pelo menos não naquela tarde. Aquela tarde, ele tinha que focar unicamente em Han Solo e Leia Organa - o que já tomava sua energia mental e emocional inteira normalmente.

Há um ano, Ben havia retomado o relacionamento com seus pais, ação que, sozinha, já tinha sido tão trabalhosa do que os 10 anos que passou sem falar com eles. Como parte do que ele chamou de ”pacote de reconciliação” com seus pais que contou com, e isso é verdade, sessões de terapia em conjunto, um sem número de gritarias e um jantar onde todos ficaram bêbados e falaram as “verdades” na cara de cada um. O tal pacote também passou por um acordo de que nem Leia, nem Han fariam entrevistas sem que Ben soubesse previamente do assunto tratado e ele foi semi-obrigado a ir em almoços de sábado com ambos. E por que de sábado e não de domingo como qualquer família? “Porque não somos uma família normal, Ben. Somos uma família legal”, explicou-lhe, Han, dando uma piscadela.

O almoço, servido na varanda que dava de frente para o quintal - e para a piscina extremamente exagerada que seus pais tinham, daquelas com formato estranho e tamanho olímpico (depois dos 60 anos, seus pais deram para esbanjar dinheiro assim... ), transcorreu quase sem conflitos. Isso porque Han insistiu que Ben escolhesse a música. Animado com o recém sistema de som instalado pela casa (sério, os dois estavam a apenas um degrau de comprar um porta guarda chuvas de ouro maciço!), que tinha uma entrada para o iPod em cada cômodo, Han quis testar com o aparelho do filho. Só que aquele não era o iPod de Ben. O que, para ser honesto, Ben nem imaginou que seu pai iria perceber. Para ser sincero, Han só era detalhista quando se tratava de carros e de decorar os scripts de seus filmes. Até que..

\- Bob Dylan? - gritou Han, os óculos de aviador na ponta do nariz do pai enquanto ele olhava para a biblioteca de músicas do aparelho de Rey. Aparelho que, olhem só, nem Ben tinha vasculhado daquela forma (ok, ele pode ou não ter dado uma olhadinha na madrugada enquanto estava no táxi a caminho de casa) - B-52? Clash? Joy Division? Benny, você bateu a cabeça em algum lugar e começou a ter um gosto musical bom?

\- Muito engraçado, pai - disse ele, um copo de Long Island Ice Tea - a bebida favorita da sua mãe - na mão direita, a voz completamente monótona. Ben não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso².

\- Sério. Velvet Underground?? Bowie, fucking Bowie? - Han estava sorrindo de lado, ele já tinha entendido que aquele iPod não era de Ben e só queria ver até onde o garoto iria. Han solo, o mestre da tática “jogar verde para colher maduro”. Por que o gosto dela tinha que ser tão o completo oposto do dele, Ben se perguntou. E por que ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela mesmo assim?

\- Adoro o David, um amigo muito querido - disse Leia, de longe, voltando para a mesa. Ela havia entrado na cozinha interna - que ficava do lado, espelhada com a “área de churrasqueira” que ladeava o pátio - para buscar mais pão.

\- Esse não é o meu iPod, pai - disse Ben, olhando para cima, irritado. O arrependimento bateu logo depois que ele falou o “d” de Ipod. A cara que Han fez, pqp, aquilo não daria certo. E Ben, diferente de sempre, não tinha uma rota de fuga traçada na memória.

\- Andou roubando, Benny? Não foi assim que ensinamos você… -Han fingia espanto, enquanto falava. A voz completamente cheia de bom humor - e provocação. Há 10 anos, inferno, há 14 meses, Ben teria levantado da mesa e saído do ambiente, só de escutar esse tom. Agora ele sabia que era assim que Han optava por ser íntimo, atacando de leve (isso era longe do que o próprio Ben fazia com os outros? não. Mas isso era assunto para um dia que não fosse um sábado de sol, em que ele estava de ressaca e com a cabeça na garota que tinha conhecido e não pegado o telefone na noite anterior). 

\- Roubo não - disse Ben, levantando uma mão - Foi só um furto de leve… - Han riu e Leia ficou mortificada, e só precisou de um olhar com sobrancelha levantada para fazer Ben acrescentar (100% Leia Organa Vibes). - Foi uma troca. Justa. A dona do iPod está com o meu...

\- Então não foi tão justa assim, caramba, Patti Smith..! - Han ainda passava pela lista de artistas do iPod de Rey, os olhos arregalados para o aparelho. Ben bufou, os olhos revirando para cima.

\- Quem é a dona do Ipod, Ben?? - Leia perguntou, pela primeira vez, interessada no assunto. O diabo mora nos detalhes, e Leia Organa se alimenta de detalhes no café da manhã. 

\- De uma amiga de Poe… Sabe, do luau ontem - respondeu Ben, vago e específico o bastante para se esquivar de mais perguntas. Rotas de fuga, Rotas de fuga. Só que não.

\- E vocês assim, decidiram trocar de iPod por que era legal? É isso que vocês jovens fazem hoje em dia? Na minha época, a gente trocava numero de telefone - Leia encheu o seu copo, mais chá-gelado-batizado. O sol agora batia nas costas da mãe de Ben. Para o rapaz, ela nem deveria estar sentindo calor, já que já era o próprio demônio em pessoa. Ben apenas encolheu os ombros, Solo-Style, e se serviu de mais um pão. 

\- Ou números de telefone errados - corrigiu Han, andando em direção da mesa com uma Budweiser gelada nas mãos. No som, Ben reconhecia o começo de “Moonage Daydream”³ do Bowie. - Devo dizer que gostei dela, Ben. - e fez um longo silêncio, enquanto tomava um gole da cerveja, já sentado a mesa - Ela não tem nenhuma música da Tie.

De todas as garotas, Ben tinha que ter conhecido (e parcialmente gostado, e completamente gostado, e muito quase se apaixonado) uma que não só não gostava da sua banda. Como também seu pai aprovaria. Ben estava 700% ferrado.

\------

Perto do final da tarde, e quase toda a discografia dos anos 70 de Bowie tocada, Ben finalmente se aprontava para sair. De maneira geral, tinha sido uma tarde OK. Pelo menos eles não tentaram voltar ao assunto iPod, tirando os comentários de Han sobre o gosto musical da “amiga de Poe”. Mesmo tendo sido horas sem conflito, Ben ainda sentia um nó no estômago de pura tensão, a reação pavloviana aos seus pais. 

\- Benjamin, eu gostaria de falar algo com você, rapidinho. - disse Leia, enquanto andava com o garoto pela sala, em direção à porta da frente.

\- Desembucha - ele já sabia que não vinha coisa boa. Sua mãe não perdia a mania de soltar as bombas no final da conversa. Como um paciente que só fala tudo quando está saindo do consultório médico, com as mãos na maçaneta.

\- Estou preparando um show em homenagem aos 55 anos de lançamento do Varykino - ela falou direta. Ben levou a cabeça para o lado, atordoado com a informação. Um show. EM homenagem a Anakin?

\- Varykino, o disco do ... Anakin? - por um segundo Ben não falou “vovô”, mas pareceria sentimental demais chama-lo assim. Principalemtne para sua mãe, que nunca chamava Anakin nem pelo nome, nem pelo apelido, muito menos de pai.

\- Sim, esse mesmo. Ele fez esse álbum em homenagem à sua avó, sabia? - ela falou emotiva, passando a mão no seu próprio cabelo - De qualquer forma, estou conversando com alguns músicos, Yoda, Kenobi, Lando, Windu, Luke - os ombros de Ben contrairam involuntariamente ao escutar o nome do seu tio, fazia alguns anos que não falava com Luke- Até contatei os organizadores do Grammy e eles se animaram. A ideia é tocar o álbum todo, ainda estou vendo se caberia alguma outra dele…. Mas, enfim. O show deve acontecer daqui a dois meses e gostaria que você participasse..

\- Como plateia? Os ingressos já estão à venda, não perderia Luke por nada - disse Ben, mais ríspido do que gostaria. Leia apenas olhou para o filho, ambos haviam parado perto do sofá de couro branco de uma das salas (seus pais realmente viraram milionários excêntricos) e, afetuosamente, passou a mão direita nos cabelos de Ben,colocando-o atrás da sua orelha.

\- Como músico. E como neto. - disse ela a voz realmente emocionada, quase embargada - Eu sei que seu avô foi uma grande influência para você, você é um excelente artista.Conheço o jeito que toca, o jeito que é no palco. É uma peça essencial nesse show. 

Ben se afastou da mãe, lentamente, o olhar arregalado. Na sua cabeça, o alarme que ficava mais atento do que o normal estava apitando. Eles não tocavam no nome de Anakin desde, bem, desde a fatídica discussão com Luke. Imagina só falar dessa forma. O próprio Ben não citava o nome de Anakin fazia alguns anos, isso até noite passada, quando falou sobre ele com Rey.

\- Você sabe que não toco nada dele há anos. Nem sei se lembro desse disco - disse ele, se fechando. Aquilo não fazia sentido.

\- Eu, eu sei. - o tom de Leia era triste. Se Ben não conhecesse sua mãe, até arriscaria dizer que culpado - Mas se puder tentar, posso acomodar a agenda para não bater com nenhum show da Tie.

Um longo se silêncio se seguiu. Ben não sabia o que responder. E, também numa reação pavloviana (dessa vez, apenas pavloviana mesmo, porque essa era quase a reação padrão de Ben): a confusão virou raiva. Muita raiva. 

\- Há cinco anos, o Varykino tinha feito 50. E O Anakin já estava BEM morto em 99 - Ben falou baixo, quase um sussurro. Nada aquilo estava fazendo sentido e a sua raiva crescia mais. Por que agora? Por que revirar isso agora? 

\- 55 anos é uma idade tão importante quanto 50 - Leia falou colocando as mãos na cintura - Qualquer um que tem mais de 60 sabe disso, filho. 

\- Por que não esperou até os 60 anos..? - a cada minuto, a voz de Ben ficava mais alta. Ele começou a andar, em direção a porta.

\- Porque… - Leia olhou para Ben e andou atrás dele, ainda sem encontrar palavras.

\- Mãe, por que você resolveu organizar essa homenagem agora? - Ben parou e olhou para trás, mais especificamente para baixo, nos olhos de Leia.

\- Porque eu perdoei o Anakin. Por tudo. - disse ela, levando o olhar duro, severo e emotivo (200% Leia Organa-Solo Vibes) - E está na hora de vocês perdoarem também. - Ben não esperava por essa resposta, a sensação foi de um tapa na cara. Não esperava também pelo que veio depois - Escuta, filho. Eu sei que faz anos que você não toca qualquer coisa do Anakin. Deus sabe que eu também não conseguia escutar uma nota dele. Mas nós voltamos a nos falar. E Luke voltou a conversar comigo. É apenas um telefonema a cada 15 dias, mas ainda assim. E pensei, pensei muito em segundas chances…A segunda chance que tive com você me devolveu, me devolveu tudo. - os olhos de Leia estavam cheios de lágrimas, Ben piscou várias vezes para tentar esconder as suas, mesmo no meio da sua raiva - Eu resolvi dar uma segunda chance para o meu pai... - disse ela, lágrimas caindo no rosto. 

Ben fechou os olhos, passou a mão direita no rosto. Lembrou do que Leia tinha falado, logo depois que o rapaz descobriu do suicídio do avô: “Sim, Benjamin, Anakin se matou. Até a morte ele usou para me atingir, me machucar”. Os mesmos olhos cheios de lágrimas, a mesma voz emocionada. Zero empatia com o garoto, que se sentia traído, confuso, triste, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Quantas vezes ele já não tinha visto sua mãe usar aquele tom emotivo apenas para manipulá-lo? Quantas milhares de vezes ele escutou essa mesma voz em entrevistas televisivas? Quantas?

\- Está treinando para a próxima entrevista, Mãe? - perguntou Ben, irônico

\- Benjamin Organa Solo! - ela falou mais alto, sem gritar. Leia quase nunca precisava gritar - Estou sendo honesta. Como combinamos. Como pediu. Como te devo - disse ela, Ben engoliu seco. - Peço para você tentar reescutar Varykino com carinho, com atenção. Ensaiar uma música. Peço para apenas tentar… Se você não conseguir, eu entendo, de verdade. Acho justo, até. Mas acho que vai te fazer bem.

\- Ou te fazer bem, né mãe - disse ele, rumando para a porta. - Fará seu show mais popular. Uma reunião da família Skywalker.

\- Esse será só um efeito colateral - disse ela, abrindo a porta para o rapaz.

Ben respirou fundo, sabendo que estava a exatos dois segundos de explodir. Explosões foram sempre o forte do guitarrista, e também sua maior fraqueza. Demorou um tempo longo demais - na opinião do próprio - para entender que, quando ele explodia com os outros, ele se explode junto [4]. Para não levar aquela discussão a uma briga - que sabia que não levaria a lugar algum - ele apenas fez o caminho de sair. Sem falar nada. 

\- Te vejo sábado que vem - ela gritou, para um Ben que entrava no carro, ansiosa. 

\- Até sábado que vem… - disse ele baixo. Irritado. Mas era o melhor a se fazer.

Ser maduro e adulto às vezes cobrava um preço alto demais, pensou Ben, enquanto virava a esquina da casa de seus pais. Ele sabia que tinha lidado com a situação melhor do que poderia, controlado sua raiva. Por que ainda tinha um nó na sua boca do estômago, então? Sua mãe estava doida, isso sim. Tocar Anakin, num show? E o papo todo de perdoar, só agora? Ao parar no semáforo, sem pensar, Ben conectou o iPod de Rey, volume alto, playlist aleatória. Uma música dos Smiths veio, depois Joy Division, depois Angie, dos Stones - o gosto de Rey era tão britânico que chegava a ser um estereótipo. Lembrar da garota, do seu sorriso com covinhas, de como ela xingou Poe, da textura do seu rosto e de como eles quase se beijaram - seria um beijo, ele tinha certeza que seria um beijo. Cada vez que lembrava dela,o peso do pedido da sua mãe diminuía, era como se quanto mais Rey ocupasse a sua mente, menos o espaço pertenceria a Anakin, Leia, Luke…

Quando já estava bem perto de casa, Radiohead tocou. E ele sorriu abertamente, o primeiro sorriso do dia inteiro. Mas não foi maior do que o rapaz deu receber dois SMS de Poe, já no final da noite. “Você e Rey, huh?”. “Don’t fuck this up”.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas e comentários:
> 
> 1\. Li que o Chico Buarque faz isso, nunca mais esqueci porque achei uma forma maravilhosa de se driblar os fotógrafos.  
> 2\. Citação autoexplicativa.  
> 3\. Moonage Day Dream, do álbum The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, do David Bowie (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPUAldgS7Sg). Se não conhece, deveria.  
> 4\. Se eu explodo com os outros, eu me explodo junto, uma das minhas lições mais dolorosas de aprender na vida.


	7. Toda Errada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noite do Luau segue repercutindo. E Rey segue questionando cada coisa que falou.

A manhã de sábado, ou seria começo de tarde de sábado, começou agitada no apartamento 22c. Finn havia acordado, estava de pijama, enrolado em um lençol em uma das poltronas da pequena, mas iluminada, sala do apartamento. De 15 em 15 minutos, Finn grunhia algo parecido com “nunca mais vou beber na vida”, mas também com a variação de “por que fiz isso??” e “vodka nunca mais”. Poe tinha ficado por lá e agora usava um par de roupas de Finn - embora Rey tivesse certeza que a camiseta de carinha feliz que ele estava usando era dela. O produtor preparava a primeira rodada de café e ovos para o grupo, a espera de Rose. Enquanto isso, Rey, sem a ressaca da bebida (água amigos, bebam água!) mas estava com a pior ressaca moral da história das ressacas morais da história do 22c. O que era um grandessíssimo feito, pensando que, na noite anterior, Finn tinha tomado uma vaca de uma onda pequena enquanto estava dançando pelado bêbado no meio de uma festa. Rey ainda não podia acreditar que Benjamin era Kylo Ren. Como ela não percebeu?

Ela tinha contado a história da noite por cima para os garotos e estava esperando Rose chegar com os donuts e o arsenal de café da manhã (e daí que era meio da tarde, a única regra fixa do 22c era “all day breakfast”). O apartamento de ambos, apesar de ser o menor do grupo, era o QG deles, ou seja, o lugar de todos os esquentas, todas as preparações para festa e, principalmente, todas as conversas pós-festa. Dotado de uma cozinha americana, com um balcão baixo, uma mesa de cavalete com 6 cadeiras diferentes uma da outra (e de cores diferentes também), e uma sala com duas poltronas, um sofá (vermelho, que Rey amava!), além de uma área para o PC dividido por Finn e Rey, estantes em uma parede, mesa com televisão do outro - escolha feita à revelia da garita, mas Finn afirmou que rack era um móvel “muito adulto para essa casa, Rey”; no canto ao lado da TV, um móvel tinha uma vitrola e muitos discos, atulhados em pé, abaixo da vitrola. Grandes janelas faziam do espaço parecer maior do que de fato era. A parede da TV era branca, e tinha um poster do raio de David Bowie colado meio torto, já parede da estante - que também tinha a entrada para o corredor que levava ao banheiro e aos quarto - estava pintada de um lilás um tanto manchado (longa história de um longo dia em que Rey acordou achando que conseguiria desenhar na parede). 

A garota olhava para a tela do computador que dividia com FInn na sala, fotos de Kylo Ren espalhada pela página do Google. Dela estava de costas para Finn e Poe, ainda na cozinha.

\- Como eu não notei??????? - disse ela, pela enésima vez - Eu vejo esse poster todo o santo dia no outdoor que tem do lado da rádio. Eu vejo ele na rádio!

\- Peanut, estava escuro. E você tinha bebido, não seja tão dura - o rapaz falava mais baixo do que o seu natural, massageando a cabeça.

\- Você é distraída assim. É o seu jeitinho - disse Poe alto e rindo, da cozinha. - Sem contar que você é péssima com rostos..

\- Não sou! - disse ela, virando para os amigos. Finn confirmava com a cabeça, cara de “não queria concordar, mas é a verdade”.

\- Rey, você não notou que o Roger Waters estava na rádio - disse Finn, que trabalhava com ela na produção geral da 97.1 - O ROGER WATERS! - ele repetiu, enfaticamente.

\- Eu notei sim! - disse ela, olhando para Finnn, brava. Ele sempre contava essa história.

\- É, e pediu pra ele te passar a chaleira elétrica!! - disse Finn, as matter of factly. Poe ria alto no fundo, falando “viu?”.

\- Eu achei que ele fosse um senhor gentil! - disse ela, ofendida - E ele foi um senhor gentil!

\- E ele te achou doida… - disse Finn, rindo.

\- Ai meu Deus, será que o Kylo Ren achou que eu fosse doida? - ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, e depois passou no rosto, nervosa.

\- Começou de novo… - disse Finn, olhando para o teto.

Às 15h em ponto, Rose praticamente correu para dentro da sala, jogando as sacolas em cima do balcão, sem se preocupar com o estado das caixas de Donuts, resultando em um “ei” coletivo vindo de Fnn e Rey, que estavam já aninhados na mesa, caneca de café nas mãos. Provavelmente Paige tinha falado para ela quem estava na festa. Rose foi diretamente na frente de Poe, que estava apoiado no balcão da cozinha, e passou a dar tapas no rapaz.

\- Por que voces insistem em me bater? - disse ele, se defendendo encolhido, olhando para Rey também. Ele tinha um pano de prato pendurado no ombro direito. Rey achou a cena hilária, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Era sempre engraçado ver Poe levando uns tapas assim. 

\- Kylo - Rose dizia alto, tapa no ombro - Ren - mais um tapa na cabeça - Eu não acredito que a PRIMEIRA das suas festas terríveis que eu não vou, e eu perco o Kylo REN - disse Rose, indignada e alto. Os tapas tinham parado.

\- Primeiro, minhas festas são AS MELHORES - disse ele, se esquivando, enquanto levava a segunda rodada de café para mesa. - Segundo, eu já tinha chamado ele para outras, só que ele nunca foi. Terceiro - falou o produtor, sentando numa cadeira verde limão de frente para Rey.

\- Você tinha? - dessa vez foi Finn quem perguntou. O melhor amigo de Rey tinha levantado para salvar as sacolas que Rose 

\- Terceiro - Poe continuou - Ele nunca quis ficar em festas por muito tempo, mesmo quando vai em uma. - ele serviu café na sua caneca da Força Aérea e olhou para Rey, com a sua smug face de sempre - Eu sou amigo dele, ;de infância, inclusive. Desde que ele era só o Ben Solo - disse Poe, simples. “E quando ele deixou de ser Ben Solo?”, se questionou Rey.

\- Por que você nunca falou??? - Rose perguntou, sentando na cabeceira da mesa, do lado de Rey. O seu tom de voz continuava indignado e com leve choque.

\- Porque você nunca perguntou! - disse ele, sorrindo de lado - Nem vocês - ele apontou para Rey e Finn.- Se bem que eu não sou a única pessoa da mesa que é íntima do Ben.

\- Meu Deus, você falando Ben... parece que é meu amigo também - disse Rose, até entender o que Poe queria dizer e olhar para Finn e Rey - Você virou amigo dele, Finn?? Na minha cabeça, você super tocaria na Tie Fighter… - Rose olhou para o lado. Como Rey ia falar para ela o que tinha acontecido?

\- GOD NO - disse Finn, ofendido. Rey riu, mas sabia que o amigo escutava Tie Fighter escondido.

\- Você estava muito ocupado fazendo striptease para a festa, não é? - disse Rey olhando para Finn, incomodada.

\- Pelado de novo, Finn???? - disse Rose, exasperada - Pera. Rey. Foi você? Que falou com o Kylo? - a voz de Rose mudou de tom, para surpresa, mas não uma surpresa boa,. De alguma forma, aquilo ofendeu um pouco Rey.

\- Por que a surpresa? - ela perguntou - Eu posso ser legal e conversar com as pessoas..

\- Porque você odeia a Tie FIghter.

\- Eu sei.. - e antes de Rey conseguir terminar o que iria dizer, Poe a atropelou;

\- E ele também ficou sabendo - disse Poe, olhando para o teto. Por que Rey era amiga de Poe mesmo? 

\- Como assim, ele sabe??? - Rose virou o pescoço tão rápido que Rey escutou o estalo.

\- Eu posso ou não ter falado para ele que acho a Tie FIghter genérica e que que eu odeio muito a I can Tatke Whatever I Want , ok? - Rey queria cavar um buraco se esconder cada vez que lembrava disso. 

\- E vocês continuaram conversando depois disso? - perguntou Rose, confusa.

\- Ah..conversando não. Tente “falando à noite toda num canto, sozinhos, olhando para o mar” - disse Finn, cantarolando.

\- … - Rose estava com a boca escancarada. Calada, sem reação. “Pronto, eu quebrei a Rose”, pensou Rey.

\- Nâo foi tanto um flerte, Finn... Mais uma conversa. - disse Rey. pegando um Donut da caixa (Uma conversa BEM longa, disse Poe, no fundo) - E teve mais - disse Rey encarando o doce, sem coragem de - Eu toquei para ele!

\- Por favor, fala que você tocou uma para ele - disse Poe (Até Finn falou um “hey” pra essa piada)- Ok, desculpa. Mas qualquer coisa é melhor que você ter tocado violão.

\- Bem, agora eu me sinto menos mal por ter tocado no SEU violão, Poe - disse Rey, ainda brava com a piada maliciosa de Poe. Piada essa que levou a cabeça de Rey para fotos de Ben sem camisa, que tinha visto no Google. E para o jeito que a camiseta preta que ele vestia na noite anterior estava levemente colada no seu peito, e para o antebraço e mãos dele, principalmente enquanto tocava o violão...

\- Ah meu deus - disse Rose, colocando a mão na boca - Você tocou Psycho Killer para ele. 

\- É a única música que eu sei!!!! - disse ela, as palmas viradas para cima, açúcar indo para todo o lado - Em minha defesa, eu estava sozinha na festa porque os dois aqui resolveram participar de uma orgia [- Você precisa parar de ser pudica com a nudez, Rey - disse Finn ao mesmo tempo], a Paige já tinha ido embora, eu estava bêbada. O violão estava do lado dele. E ele parecia muito chateado. Uma cara fechada… Vocês sabem como viro palhaça quando to um pouco bêbada. Principalmente pra quem está de cara fechada.... 

\- Essa é a cara dele! - disse Finn rindo sozinho- Ele tem uma rest bitch face.Todas as fotos ele está assim. - Finn imitou uma feição fechada, fazendo bico. Não ficou muito diferente da que Ben estava fazendo. Poe gargalhou, Rose fez um som parecido com risada, mas ainda estava muito chocada .

\- Rey, o que fez você tocar violão pra um rockstar? - a amiga de Rey perguntou, a voz preocupada.

\- Eu não sabia. Eu… Rose, eu não reconheci ele. - disse Rey rapido, tirando o bandaid.

\- Calma. Você não reconheceu ele nessa hora ou tipo…

\- Tipo à noite toda. - Rey completou para mirar o que ela acha ter sido o rosto mais chocado de alguém na vida. Agora sim, ela tinha quebrado a Rose. - Para todos os efeitos, eu passei boa parte da noite com o Benjamin.

\- Ele não se apresentou com sobrenome para você? - perguntou Poe

\- É, você não reconheceu quando ele falou “Benjamin Organa Solo”? - Rose perguntou, exasperada, gesticulando.

\- Ninguem, além de voces do mundo business, se apresenta com sobrenome! - disse Rey indignada, e Finn concordou. - Lógico que se ele tivesse falado Benjamin Organa Solo eu ia reconhecer - Rey imitou o tom de voz de Rose chamando o nome E, não, Rey não iria reconhecer se ele tivesse falado Organa.. Na verdade, ela só ficou sabendo do Organa naquele exato momento. Fuck

\- Mas e o rosto, e a voz. Aquilo tudo - disse Ro gesticulando para um corpo bem alto imaginario - Ele tem dois metros de altura….

\- Tem mesmo. Ele é tipo um armário - disse Rey, sorrindo, lembrando de quando o rapaz estava próximo dela, com o rosto levemente abaixado, os cabelos dele quase roçando a sua bochecha - Estava escuro, Rose! Benjamin está com um cabelo mais comprido do que nas fotos..

\- Como você não reconheceu? - disse Rose parando no meio da pergunta - Se bem que você não reconheceu o Roger Waters…

\- Essa história de novo - disse Rey, levantando, enquanto Finn gesticulava “thats the point” para Rose.

\- Você sabe que ele odeia ser chamado de Benjamin, né? - disse Poe, interrompendo Rose e , levantando para fazer uma nova rodada de café. Rey levantou para pegar o leite na geladeira, a cabeca estava comecando a doer - Sõ Leia chama ele assim...

\- Como eu ia saber? - retorquiu ela, abrindo a geladeira e olhando para Poe. Meu deus, Leia Organa. Ok, ele era filho da Leia Organa. Isso tudo era muito estranho. 

\- Ele deve ter se apresentado como Ben…- disse Poe, enfaticamente.

\- Inclusive, já que você conhece tanto o Kylo-Benjamin - Rey fechou a geladeira com força, uma pergunta que estava rodando a cabeca dela desde que Poe tinha feito aquela maldita pergunta na madrugada anterior - Por que raios ele não falou que ele era ele pra mim? 

\- Isso também está fudendo a minha cabeça - disse Poe, sincero. Nesse momento, ele falva baixo. Rose e Finn ainda falavam na mesa sobre o caso Rey-ROger Waters, e lembraram de uma segunda vez, que todos viram Martin Scorsese na rua, menos Rey. - Poe colocou a água na cafeteira, ligou o botão, o barulho alto do eletrodoméstico cortou o ar da cozinha. - Eu sei o quanto o Ben odeia se expor. Mas acho que ele talvez achava que você soubesse… Fama é isso, né? Se você precisa falar que é famoso, quer dizer que não eh realmente famoso… E o Ben, alias, o Kylo Ren - Poe usou um tom diferente para o “Kylo Ren” da frase - É realmente famoso. Você que é avoada… - Poe deu um tapinha carinhoso no ombro de Rey. A garota lembrou da frase que Ben havia falado e repetido na noite anterior “se eu fosse famoso você saberia”.

\- Ou ele só resolveu zoar da minha cara… - disse Rey, magoada.

\- Ele trocou o iPod com você, não? - disse Poe com um meio sorriso - E, pelo que bem me lembro, quando cheguei perto do carro, ele estava com o telefone na mão… E parecia muito interessado em você! Muito! - Rey corou.

\- Logico, eu era a ET que não sabia quem ele era - disse Rey, ainda triste. Como ela tinha conseguido fazer essa lambança?

\- Você não sabe como libertador isso pode ser - disse Poe, enigmatico. Rey voltou para a mesa, ainda magoada.

\- Acho que estou me recuperando do choque - disse Rose dando dois tapinhas carinhosos no braco da amiga, chamando-a para um abraco. Rey abraçou com cuidado, para não derrubar o leite no copo - Como foi o resto da noite, Rey?

\- Tirando a parte que eu insultei a banda dele, acabei com uma musica na frente de um musico profissional e chamei ele pelo nome que ele mais detesta? - Rey falou isso tudo listando nos dedos- Foi… bem maravilhosa para falar a verdade. Conversamos sobre música. Sobre shows. E sabe uma das coisas que eu mais gostei?

\- Que ele é lindo e alto e meu deus, o homem mais sexy do mundo? - perguntou Rose, Poe e Finn negaram em uníssono, Finn falou “Usher” e Poe falou “Johnny Depp”, os dois riram...

\- Nossa é muito hot! - disse Rey, sincera. - O que eu gostei mais foi que em nenhum momento ele me fez aquele teste, sabe? Aquele teste que homem gosta de fazer quando a gente fala de música?? Tipo “ah, você gosta mesmo de Clash? Entao me cita aí o nome de todas as musicas que tinham no primeiro demo dele?”

\- SEI! - disse Rose, batendo com uma mao na mesa, o Donut em outra - Eu já tive que citar a discografia do Led Zeppelin para um cara que estava saindo, porque ele não acreditava como “uma garota tão delicada como você gosta de Led Zeppelin”..

\- Homens são muito péssimos, né? - perguntou Poe, todos da mesa olharam para ele, com cara de “você tambem é homem” - Homens héteros - as meninas riram, Finn fez um cara de “naquelas”

\- Com a Leia como mãe, não tinha como o Kylo ser machista … - disse Rose, fangirling.

\- Você tem noção que eu estou a uma pessoa da Leia e do Han Solo? - disse Rey, animada. Han Solo era um dos seus maiores idolos, para não dizer O maior idolo . Meu Deus, ela teve até uma foto dele presa em seu armário no colegial! 

\- Eu trabalho com a Leia! - disse Poe, indignado, batendo com a mao no peito.

\- Você nunca fala do seu trabalho… - disse Finn, olhando para Poe,duro - Você nem deixa a gente chegar perto da gravadora...!

\- Conta mais da noite com o BENJAMIN - disse Rose, ignorando os rapazes e olhando para a amiga, olhos brilhando.

\- Já disse, foi incrivel! Não teve nada além disso, conversamos sobre música basicamente.Ele tem o gosto que é absolutamente o contrario do meu - disse Rey, rindo sozinha. - Ah.. e no final, quem tocou uma para mim - ela falou essa parte tentando imitar Poe - foi ele.

\- Isso você não tinha contado - disse Finn e Poe ao mesmo tempo. Rose quase engasgou com o donut.

\- Não? - disse ela, como assim ela tinha esquecido SÕ a melhor parte da noite - Sim, ele tocou! 

\- Qual música??? - Finn estava realmente interessado. Pela primeia vez naquela tarde toda. Deve ter sido o café.

\- Tie Fighter, né? - disse Poe, brincando com as sobrancelhas. Rose tossia quase engasgada com o doce sem tirar os olhos da amiga.

\- Não, mas ele .. meu deus, ele falou que poderia tocar quaquer uma da Tie Fighter - disse Rey, olhando para a cozinha, parada. - Eu devia ter desconfiado!

\- Rey, você devia ter desconfiado quando olhou PARA A PORRA DA CARA Dele! E os cabelos? Aqueles cabelos - disse Rose.

\- Que música, Rey? - Finn seguiu com a pergunta.

\- There, there! - ela sorriu ao falar, olhando para o melhor amigo. Finn sabia que essa era a musica favorita de Rey, tipo musica favorita da vida. Quantas vezes o roomate já havia escutado e gritado a letra dessa musica com ela? Finn franziu a testa, Poe fez um barulho de real suspresa do outro lado da mesa. Rose olhou com a sobrancelha levantada.

\- Não sabia que Ren é fã de Radiohead - disse Finn, dobrando os bracos no peito.

\- Ele não é - disse Poe e Rey, ao mesmo tempo. 

\- Ele odeia britpop… - comentou Poe - Isso temos em comum.

\- RADIOHEAD NÃO É BRITPOP - Rey e Finn falaram, bravos. Uma disucssao recorrente com o “too much anti-colonialista” Poe. O rapaz sempre falava que não escutava, nem gostava de musicas de bandas e artistas que viessem de paises que colonizaram outros. Isso, no entanto, não tirava David Bowie, nem Queen da playlist do rapaz, noq ue ele respondia, sempre “Bowie nem deste planeta é” e "Freddie Mercury nasceu na Tanzania, tecnicamente, Queen não é uma banda inglesa".

\- Então ele sabia a música que você mais ama da história das músicas, assim, por sorte…? - perguntou Finn, desconfiado, olhando para a amiga.

\- Na verdade, ele… - Rey estava corando, sem graça. Pensando agora, tinha sido algo meio íntimo, e quase adolescente. - Ele perguntou qual música do Radiohead que eu gostava, e ele, escutou. No meu iPod. E tirou na hora… No violão. 

\- Hmpf.. Show off - disse Poe, rindo sozinho. 

\- Não acredito, minha melhor amiga será a nova namorada do Kylo Ren! - disse Rose voz fina e alta, quebrando o silencio, as maos na boca.

\- Não exagera, Rose… - disse Rey, um fio de esperança no seu peito. - Ele sõ estava sendo gentil… - Rey quis comentar sobre o que ela mesma tinha falado sobre Radiohead, 

\- É, Rose, ele só tocou uma musica que ele nem conhece, de uma banda que ele nem curte, que calhou de ser a preferida da Rey para ser agradavel… - disse Finn, olhando para Rey. - Porque, sabe como é, né? Ser agradavel e gentil é a base da fama do Kylo Ren.

Rose, Finn e Poe caíram na risada. A fama de bad boy de Kylo era algo conhecido pelo púbvlico. Na sua pequena pesquisa do Google naquela tarde, Rey havia se assustado com pelo menos tres noticias diferentes sobre Kylo entrando em brigas com nomes da música. Brigas físicas. A única que Rey desculpava era com os irmãos Galagher porque, na real, fuck that guy. 

\- Defendendo o meu amigo - disse Poe - Ele não é tão cuzão quando a imprensa pinta. - quando Rey ia falar “viu só?”, Poe voltou a dizer - Isso não quer dizer que ele seja gentil. 

\- Ele provavelmente não vai nem devolver meu iPod… - disse Rey, caindo pela enésima vez na dúvida. A montanha russa que era ter um crush. 

\- Ela trocou de ipod com ele no lugar de trocar telefone - explicou Finn, apontando para a mesa do computador com o polegar, onde o aparelho estava.

\- E o que voces estao esperando para colocar isso para tocar???? - Rose parecia crianca no Natal olhando para o aparelho de longe.

\- Você escutou a parte que eu disse que o gosto dele ~e o oposto do meu - disse Rey, sobrancelha levantada - Do nosso. - disse ela apontando para todos - Menos do seu, Finn, voces se dariam bem, ele tambem gosta de jazz..

\- Não me importo, preciso saber o que tem nesse iPod - e antes de terminar de falar, Rose jã estava em pé, correndo para o tocador de musica preto.

\- Você vai sair com ele de novo? - perguntou Finn, estranhamente preocupado.

\- Se ele quiser, lógico que sim! - disse Rey, atestando o obvio.

\- Só porque ele é famoso… - Finn brincou com a garota.

\- O que significa que ele já saiu com Angelina Jolie, Kate Moss, Gwen Stefanni, provavelmente - disse Rey, meio triste.

\- E…? 

\- E… que ele não vai me devolver o iPod pessoalmente. - disse Rey, ainda triste. Meu deus, como ela odiava essa montanha russa que era gostar de alguém.

\- Rey, você é muito melhor que a Gwe Steffani -disse Finn, dando ummeio abraço nela - Ele seria louco se não fosse atrás de você.

\- Rey - disse Poe terminando o ultimo resto de cafe na sua caneca - Ben vai te chamar para sair de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Até você não aguentar mais a vida de sair com um rockstar.

Rey riu, enquanto Rose dava um grito, colocando o algum demo da Tie Fighter para tocar, uma raridade. A voz, agora bem conhecida de Rey, deu um solavanco em seu estômago. Talvez ela virasse fã da TIE Fighter só por causa disso.

* * *

A sensação de “borboletas no estômago” - ou como Rose gostava de chamar "estômago apaixonado" - durou até segunda-feira, quando se tornou um leve incômodo, quase como um enjoo permanente. Ela quase considerou ir para a rádio naquela segunda feira, seu dia de folga, mas o fato dela ter trabalhado atè as 3h de domingo para a segunda naquele mesmo prédio desestimulou a garota da loucura. As loucuras que a gente faz por dinheiro, pensou Rey naquela madrugada, são maiores do que a gente faz pelo coração. O que ela fez, no entanto, foi deixar Rose encarregada de qualquer telefonema que chegasse na rádio. Finn, que nem mesmo trabalhava na mesma área que Rey na rádio, também ficou com essa encumbência.

A verdade era que ela tinha sido um pouco boba de ter dado o nome da rádio e não o seu endereço, pensou a garota no horário do almoço daquela segunda quente. Sozinha em casa e completamente obcecada pela muito vasta e muito estranha biblioteca musical de Ben, Rey não conseguia parar de pensar em cada coisa que tinha feito de errado na sexta-feira. E quando falava cada coisa, era cada coisa mesmo, não só falada para Benjamin, como também feita na audição que tinha acontecido no mesmo dia.

Antes de começar a beber com Finn e Poe naquela sexta-feira, Rey teve o desprazer (horror? desespero?) de testemunhar uma das suas piores experiências profissionais da sua vida. E olha que para estar nessa seleta lista, sigfnificava estar abaixo de um limite que já era bem, bem, bem baixo, já que, por ser uma combinação de muito nova, muito focada e MUITO pobre, Rey já tinha aceitado de tudo um pouco para colocar no seu currículo de atuação : ser figurante de um filme de época que exigia saber andar de cavalo, coisa que ela aprendeu no set; se fingir de morta em diversos cenários e situações para ser “o cadáver” em séries de hospital e séries policiais, atuar com uma maquiagem completa de monstro (e uma roupa que o monstro tinha sido o figurinista) em um teatro de um bar hypado e, o pior de todos, fazer cosplay de Bela para teatrinho de festa infantil (esse último foi o que pagou boa parte dos seus estudos em atuação E também a sua mudança para os Estados Unidos, então ela não podia reclamar). Só que na última sexta, a última sexta foi foda. Talvez porque ela tenha ido para o teste muito esperançosa, era para um filme independente de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Amylin Holdo, a melhor diretora de Hollywood. Uma das únicas, na verdade. Responsável por filmes de ficção e thrillers que Rey amava, Holdo era um ícone para Rey. A audição era para um papel secundário do novo filme de suspense de Holdo, as atrizes chamadas para este primeiro teste eram um tanto parecidas com Rey em estatura e cabelo, mas nenhuma era britânica, como Rey. E nenhuma delas, nenhuma, era novata. Rey soube só de observar na sala de espera. E qual foi a surpresa da garota ao perceber que a diretora estava, de fato, presente nos testes. Isso não era comum em Hollywoo.. E Rey tinha, em bom português, cagado no maiô.

Nervosa por estar passando o texto de Antígona na frtente de uma muito séria e muito dura Amylin, Rey quase desamaiou durante o teste. E ela queria estar exagerando, mas lembra de chegar no final da cena com o suor pingando no chão de madeira clara da sala de testes. A mão de Holdo não saiu do copo de café, nem mesmo para anotar na prancheta que estava em cima da mesa. A cereja (de merda) no bolo (de estrume) do teste tinha sido quase no final quando Rey, e ela não conseguia acreditar que tinha feito isso, gaguejou e esqueceu a fala. Esqueceu a fala. A fala de uma das suas peças preferidas, em uma das suas cenas que mais ama. Ela esqueceu a porra da fala tal qual uma adolescente. Na verdade, nem como uma adolescente, já que uma das coisas que Rey sempre teve orgulho era da sua memória para textos. A única coisa que ela não tinha o que se envergonhar do teste foi que, mesmo tendo feito todas as cagadas possíveis, ela não quebrou o contato visual com Holdo. Em nenhum momento, nem mesmo quando se despediu. Está no inferno, abraça o capeta. E, sim, ironicamente, aquela não tinha sido a única vez que pensou nesta frase naquela sexta-feira. 

Quando o seu telefone tocou no final da tarde da segunda-feira, Rey tropeçou na mesa de centro antes de atender e, pela primeira vez na vida, ficou decepcionada por receber o telefonema para um call back. A garota não queria admitir mas, com tudo que aconteceu com Ben, ela tinha esquecido do teste para Holdo. Mesmo. O que a fazia se sentir um pouco menos feminista: ela tinha deixado um cara ficar na frente da sua carreira! Mesmo que por alguns dias. De qualquer forma, meio que para compensar essa besteira, quando a produtora de elenco falou do outro lado da linha na possibilidade de um teste naquela terça-feira às 10h, Rey nem pestanejou ao responder COM CERTEZA. Por alguns minutos, animada com a ligação, Rey pensou que talvez Finn poderia lhe trazer uma boa notícia vinda de Ben também. Quando o seu amigo veio sem novidades, ela resolveu, então, abraçar a Allanis Morrissette - vinda do computador, já que o iPod de Ben não tinha esse tipo de música, e tocou Jagged Little Pill inteiro, bem alto, enquanto comia pizza e tomava coca-cola (o teste era no dia seguinte, não podia chegar de ressaca!) com Finn. Ben que se danasse, ela logo estaria num filme. Ou pelo menos estava a com uma chance 10% maior de estar num filme do que estava há uma semana, o que já era uma excelente estatística. 

* * *

  
  


O otimismo de Rey vacilou apenas no final da terça-feira, depois de um dia EXCELENTE de testes. Tudo que ela tinha ido de errado na sexta-feira, ela tinha compensado na terça-feira. Mesmo assim, e novamente, o feminismo de Rey tomou uma paulada, ou melhor, um banho de água gelada quando ela chegou em casa e tomou de Finn um balde de agua fria (metaforico. Finn não faria isso com ela. Não de novo) na cabeca,nada de Benjamin. Ela fingiu um sorriso, engoliu a vontade de gritar e correu para seu quarto. Honestamente, que ideia bosta tambem de não ter anotado o telefone dele - ou ter passado o dela, achado uma caneta no carro. Não que ele fosse ligar. Ja que ja havia se passado quatro dias, e todo mundo sabe que, no calendario dos crushs, isso significa uma coisa, e apenas uma coisa: um fora.

No meio tempo, Rey achou um foco (obsessivo): o iPod do cantor e guitarrista. No final de ter;a-feira, ela já tinha vasculhado toda a biblioteca musicaldo rapaz. De todoo o jazz -.. Muito John Coultrane. E grunge. E punk, e hardcore. A discografia do Metallica, porque Ben parecia ser o cliche do adolescente dos anos 90. Alguma pitada de emo - e Johnny Cash. E, logico, TIE fIGHTER. 

Como Rey havia previsto, o gosto de Ben era muito diferente do dela. N’ao exatamente oposto, estava mais para “uma estrada paralela que comeca a se afastar em algum momento” do que opostos polares. Mesmo assim, eram musicas que estavam fora do habitual de Rey. O que, na quarta-feira de manha, ja a fez se arrumar para o trabalho irritada. Ela estava atrasada, não tinha a sua dose de Joy Division e Smiths (por que Ben tinha a discografia compelta do Smashing Pumpkins E do Nine Inch Nails e absolutamente nada do Smiths estava alem da compreensao da garota) e tambem, descobriu no meio da correria, que tambem n’ao tinha cafe em casa. Maravilhoso. No caminho - corrido, suado, quente, lotado e aborrecido - para a cafeteria perto do trabalho, escutando Nirvana, Rey pensou que deveria aprender a trocar a biblioteca musical de Ren pela sua e usar aquele iPod como o seu, já que as chances de ela ter o dela de volta se tornavam mínimas a cada segundo que passava.

Com isso em mente, ela suspirou, e, com seu café gelado em mãos, rumou para a rádio. Quando chegou na sua mesa, logo viu a pilha de releases, revistas e folhetos de shows e bandas (uma das coisas que Rey era responsavel, era pela programacao e agenda de shows locais tanto para o roteiro do programa, quanto para o site da Radio)em cima do seu teclado. Ninguem podia ter arrumado? Bufando, a garota apoiou o cafe em cima do mousepad, apoiou sua bolsa no encosto da sua cadeira e passou a retirar os papeis acumulados. 

No meio da pilha, entre a Rolling Stone e não um, nem dois, mas cinco folhetos estampados com o rosto de Kylo Ren - e do resto da Tie Fighter, entre eles havia um envelope pardo escrito “À Senhora Indie Esnobe”. Ela derrubou o resto dos papeis para o lado, ocupando a mesa de Jannah - sua companheira de baia - com o conteudo da sua mesa e abriu o envelope num rasgo. As maos tremendo um pouco, será que ele tinha mandado devolver o iPod por ali? Porque não era essa a ideia que ela teve em mente quando propos essa ousadia. 

Foi ali que a garota percebeu um erro fatal em seu plano nos últimos dias: Rey não havia preparado seus amigos para uma carta, nem para uma encomenda. E sim para algum tipo de telefonema .Ou até para uma visita surpresa - Rey sabia que ele era famoso e as pesquisas que tinha feito apontavam para o fato de que ele estava na lista dos artistas que os paparazzi gostavam de seguir, mas ali era uma radio grande, nada de estranho um musico visitar uma, nao. Pensou a garota, enquanto espiava o que tinha dentro do envelope. Ela abriu o papel pardo e se deparou com uma folha de papel timbrada da Tie Fighter, o seu coração que estava batendo forte, deu um pulo. Nada de ipod! Ela Deve ter deixado de respirar por uns dois minutos, mas tudo bem, tava lá vivinha.

No papel, havia uma carta feita com colagens de letras de diferentes revistas (isso deve ter dado um trabalhao da porra!) que formavam a seguinte mensagem:

_ “Seu iPod está sendo mantido como refém. Se quiser reaver seu adorado aparelho, ligue aqui (número de telefone) . O pagamento e as condições da devolução serão dadas depois do primeiro contato”. _

_ Ass. B. _

Com o lado direito do lábio já levantado para um sorriso, os olhos arregalados para a mensagem, Rey virou o papel, seu coração ainda batia forte. Parecia uma adolescente, socorro! No verso do papel, bem na parte de baixo, uma letra cursiva bem bonita - quase profissional de bonita - formava a seguinte frase: “ Help me! Me salva das suas playlists”

Ela riu alto. Muito alto. E, sem nem perceber que Rose havia levantado do seu mac G3 rosa, Rey pegou o primeiro telefoe que viu, no caso, o seu celular, e digitou o numero de Ben. E Rose colou do lado dela, para escutar a conversa - e os gritos que se seguiram apos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensei muito se eu colocava ou não a primeira parte. Mas acabou que o diálogo entre o grupo Finn-Rey-Rose-Poe meio que se escreveu sozinho. Levado pela minha memória afetiva de como era legal ter essa conversa pós-balada na mesa do café da manhã/almoço da república onde morei, sempre achei quase tão divertido quanto a balada em si. Algumas vezes, era quando eu lembrava de fato da noite; era também a hora do “walk of shame”.


End file.
